Darkness Surrounding
by Lawlie chan
Summary: Hay sentimientos que jamás deberían encontrarse. Cuando amor y obsesión se funden en un cóctel mortal, sólo quedan dos opciones: escapar y luchar por sobrevivir… o someterse y esperar el dulce impacto. Una mente brillante puede esconder un alma en tinieblas… NearxMello-MelloxMatt Advertencias: Hard-Yaoi-AU-Violencia-Violaciones non-con- Contenido sexual explícito.
1. Encuentro

-Será rápido, querida. Créeme.

-Pero… mi pequeño niño…

-Dorothy…-pegándola a su pecho- debes aceptar que nuestro hijo ya tiene diecinueve años.

-¡¿Y por eso tenemos que abandonarlo?! -con los ojos anegados en lágrimas-

-No lo abandonaremos. Sólo dos días, ¿si?

-No iré. No iré, Brian.

-Eres la encargada de mis finanzas, la que administra tod…

-¡Encuentra una solución, entonces!

La mirada de su esposa se alzó, suplicante. Odiaba verla de esa manera. Definitivamente tendría que hallar una alternativa, y rápido…

(…)

Mihael Keehl

Sábado. 08:30 am. El insistente sonido de mi celular se extendió por el cuarto. Sin siquiera levantar la cabeza de la almohada comencé a tantear la mesita de noche hasta dar por fin con el molesto aparato. No me detuve a corroborar el número en la pantalla. Directamente contesté.

-Mihael Keehl…

-Mucho gusto, señor Keehl. Mi nombre es Brian River, el dueño de Steel Holding Incoporated. Requiero de sus servicios.

-Se… Señor River-incorporándose de inmediato- el gusto es mío. Qué… Qué es lo que…

-Mi esposa y yo viajaremos por temas de negocios. Tan sólo serán dos días. La última semana recibí varias amenazas anónimas con el nombre de mi hijo en ellas, por lo que me he visto en la obligación de despedir a todo el personal de la mansión por precaución. Quiero que proteja a Nate durante nuestra ausencia.

-Bien…

-¿Considera posible la idea de pasar por mi oficina esta tarde?

-Por supuesto.

-Anote la dirección.

Lo hice rápidamente.

– Perfecto.

-Lo espero y muchas gracias.-colgando-

Santa mierda. Había hablado con uno de los empresarios más poderosos del país, reconocido internacionalmente. El impero River se había alzado con tal magnitud que no era de extrañarse que hubieran recibido esos anónimos, más si su hijo era tan sólo un pequeño. De cualquier modo, no sería nada del otro mundo. Había custodiado niños en varias oportunidades. Un mullido almohadón aterrizo muy cerca de mi rostro.

-Casi me das, idiota…

-Era la idea. ¿Con quién hablabas tan temprano?

-Brian River.

-Br…¿Brian River…? ¿Brian River de...?

-Si, Matt.

-¡Por mi santa polla! ¿Y qué se…?

-Espera… espera un segundo… -tomando su cabeza con ambas manos- Me aturdes.

-¿Por qué siempre te tocan los mejores trabajos?

-¿Porque soy el mejor, tal vez?

Un nuevo almohadón cruzó la habitación, esta vez dando en el blanco.

-¡Hijo de…!

-Es tu turno de preparar el desayuno… -caminando hacia el baño-

-Podrías vestirte, al menos…

Su voz fue perdiéndose a medida que se alejaba.

¡Cómo si no te gustara ver mi perfecta anatomía, Mels!

-Por favor… -negando con una sonrisa.

El reloj siguió avanzando, cada vez más rápido hasta que la reunión acordada se llevó a cabo. Fue algo bastante conciso. Aquella noche, el hecho de conciliar el sueño fue algo problemático. Por una extraña razón me sentía inquieto, demasiado nervioso por tratarse de algo rutinario. A pesar de ello, a las 07: 00 am en punto me reuní con River y su esposa, en la puerta de una descomunal mansión de varios pisos de altura. Los jardines eran sencillamente increíbles, al igual que la fachada y…

-Señor Keehl…

La angustiada voz de aquella mujer consiguió sacarme de mis pensamientos. Sus temblorosas manos se posaron sobre las mías, al tiempo que rompía en llanto.

-Mi niño… mi pequeño niño está en peligro. ¡PROTÉGALO! ¡HAGA LO QUE HAGA, CUIDE DE ÉL! ¡NO DEJE QUE…!

-Querida… ya fue suficiente. Mihael sabe cómo actuar, ¿verdad?

La última palabra de la frase fue pronunciada con cierto dejo de… ¿amenaza? Como fuera. No por nada trabajaba en una de las empresas de seguridad más prestigiosas de la ciudad.

-Por supuesto. Señora River, voy a proteger a su hijo con mi propia vida si es necesario.

Aquellas palabras parecieron tranquilizarla. Volvió a dirigirse a mi persona, esta vez con voz algo más firme.

-Él… él está en su cuarto en este momento. No quiso bajar.

-No se preocupe, es entendible.

-Mihael… -presionando su hombro, suavemente- Lo dejo en sus manos.

Asentí con convencimiento. Varias personas escoltaron a la pareja hasta el lujoso vehículo gris metalizado, ubicado al final del interminable camino rodeado de exótica vegetación, seguramente traída de alguna isla tropical del Pacífico. Segundos más tarde y tras una intensa voluta de humo, el automóvil hubo desaparecido. Luego de eso se alzó el silencio.

Algo confundido decidí ingresar a aquella vivienda. El vestidor estaba repleto de lujosos adornos. Las características de dichos objetos remitían a culturas como la egipcia, con todas esas pirámides y pequeñas estatuillas de hombres con cabeza de Chacal, o la griega, por las enormes monedas con la leyenda "Santorini" grabada en cada una de ellas. Continué mi camino hasta hallar la cocina-la cual tenía el tamaño de todo mi departamento- tomando una lata de cerveza del refrigerador. Contaba con el permiso necesario para hacerlo, por supuesto. Más tarde regrese a la sala, encendiendo el televisor de cincuenta pulgadas-o eso imaginaba- y relajé despreocupadamente mi cuerpo en el mullido sillón de cuero negro.

(…)

Eran cerca de las once de la noche cuando finalmente decidí mover el trasero de mi lugar, más por lo entumecido que me sentía que por cualquier otro motivo. ¿Y se suponía que me pagarían por hacer… nada? Algo aburrido saqué mi teléfono celular del bolsillo y marqué el número de Matt, quien no tardó en responder.

-Quién habla

-Mello, estúpido…Qué haces…

-Estoy… estoy en una parte demasiado… ¡MIERDA Y MÁS MIERDA! Ya no me quedan más vidas. ¡¿A quién carajo se le ocurre poner un precipicio en el medio de…!

-Deja ya ese videojuego. Tengo una propuesta mucho más interesante que hacerte.

-Escucho.

-Esta mansión es increíble. El niño en cuestión no ha dado señales de vida. No hay empleados ni nadie rondando. El refri está repleto de bocadillos… ¿Qué me dices?

-Dame la dirección.

No pude reprimir la sonora carcajada que aquella frase me provocó.

-Maldito oportunista.

-¡Tu me estás invitando!

-Ok, Ok… anota.

-Eeeh… si, lo tengo. En quince minutos me tendrás allí.

-Perfecto.

Estiré mis brazos con pereza al tiempo que recorría la sala con los ojos entrecerrados, en busca de algún interruptor capaz de terminar con aquella densa oscuridad. La luz proveniente del televisor era el único medio de luminosidad en el lugar. Me encontraba tanteando una de las paredes cuando mi corazón se encogió a causa del susto. Maldiciendo ruidosamente caí hacia atrás, dando de lleno contra el suelo, al tiempo que sujetaba mi arma con ambas manos. Una esbelta y fantasmal figura se alzaba a un lado de la escalera. Su rostro era imperceptible desde aquel lugar mucho más teniendo en cuenta la presente oscuridad.

-¡¿Q…Quién mierda eres?! ¡Tengo un arma!

Sin siquiera inmutarse, el desconocido siguió avanzando, hasta posicionarse a escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo. Su voz se alzó en un suave susurro.

-Qué desperdicio… ¿y se supone que se encargan de proteger a las personas?

Varias lámparas se encendieron simultáneamente. Al parecer aquel sujeto lo había hecho. Mis ojos se alzaron desde mi baja posición, descubriendo por vez primera de quién se trataba. Tragué con dificultad ni bien hube observado aquel rostro con detenimiento. Nate River, no cabían dudas pero… algo andaba mal. ¿Dónde estaba el niño del que tanto había hablado Dorothy? Aquel muchacho no tendría muchos años menos que yo, definitivamente. Sus ojos oscuros, tan grandes y profundos eran escalofriantes.

-No piensas levantarte, por lo que veo…

-Yo… -incorporándome torpemente- Lo siento. Soy Mihael Keehl. Tu… custodio.

-Si, claro… -dándole la espalda- Tu capacidad para proteger a los demás es increíble… Por poco y te meas en los pantalones.

Mis ojos siguieron su camino.

-No me subestimes. Sé lo que hago.

Continuó avanzando, impávido, sin siquiera inmutarse por mi presencia. Luego de tomar un paquete de papas fritas de una de los estantes, dio media vuelta, rozando mi cuerpo al hacerlo. Recién se detuvo al pie de la escalera, observándome por encima del hombro.

-A propósito, ¿qué pensarían mis padres si les dijera que no estás preocupándote por mí en absoluto, sino más bien invitando amigos a nuestra casa?

Las palabras se agolparon en mi boca, haciéndome titubear.

¡Qu…!

-Dile a Matt que no aparezca, si sabes lo que te conviene…

-¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!

-Sé más cosas de las que imaginas… Mello…

La cínica sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro consiguió que pequeñas gotas de sudor se acumularan en mi frente. ¡¿Quién diablos era ese muchacho y qué se suponía que debía hacer de allí en adelante?!


	2. Dulce Locura

El sonido de sus descalzos talones fue apaciguándose lentamente a medida que subía uno a uno los escalones que conducían al piso superior. Permanecí en mi lugar, petrificado, observándolo hasta que su etérea figura desapareció por completo. No me dejaría intimidar, por supuesto, mucho menos por alguien como él, de modo que regresé al sillón, comenzando a hacer zapping compulsivamente. Lo realmente curioso fue que, una hora más tarde mi amigo aún seguía sin aparecer. Algo inquieto me levanté, dirigiéndome a la puerta principal. Ni bien puse un pie en el jardín, el horror se vio reflejado en mis ojos. Mi amigo yacía sobre el costoso tapete hindú, bajo un charco de sangre. Lo bueno fue encontrarlo con vida.

-¡MATT! -arrodillándose a su lado- ¡¿QUÉ SUCEDIÓ?!

-A… aún no lo sé. Estaba a punto de tocar cuando alguien…carajo… -presionando su hombro derecho- alguien me atacó por atrás. No me dio tiempo a reaccionar.

-¿Cómo entraste?

-La puerta estaba abierta. Pensé que la habías dejado así a propósito…

-No lo hice. No me extrañaría que alguno de los tipos que hicieron las amenazas anduviera por aquí. … Antes que nada, llamaré a una ambulancia.

-Gracias… -tragando con dificultad- No es que… que me hayan herido demasiado pero… duele como la mierda, viejo…

-Lo sé, lo sé… -llevándose el celular a la oreja.

(…)

Nate River

Había fantaseado cientos de veces con aquel acontecimiento. Me costaba creer que finalmente fuera a concretarse. La alfombra de mi cuarto se encontraba repleta de fotografías de… Mihael Keehl. Sabía absolutamente todo acerca de él. No había sido tarea sencilla, pero gracias a mis capacidades informáticas –y un poco, sólo un poco de obsesión- había invadido cada rincón de la red-fuese privado o no- con el fin de recopilar datos.

Todo comenzó durante aquella cena familiar, ocurrida dos años atrás. Uno de los empresarios amigos de mi padre –un bueno para nada, para ser exactos-daría una charla multitudinaria con el propósito de anunciar la apertura de su nueva compañía. La televisión se encontraba sintonizada en el canal pertinente, sin embargo, no presté ni la más mínima atención a lo expresado. Todo sucedió muy rápido. Una vez concluida la presentación, la cámara hizo una fugaz captura de los dos custodios de aquel hombre, ambos impecablemente vestidos. Mis ojos se clavaron en uno de ellos, un joven de lentes oscuros y cabello rubio. Luego de eso, terminar la cena me resultó imposible. Tuve cosas mucho más importantes que hacer…en la privacidad de mi cuarto.

La segunda ocasión fue mucho más complicada ya que, durante una reunión de trabajo de mi padre, se presentó la oportunidad de observar al muchacho en persona. Su presencia era sencillamente cautivante. Pasé por su lado varias veces sin obtener ningún tipo de respuesta. Sin embargo, el embriagante y masculino aroma de su perfume me torturó por meses enteros. Desde entonces cada noche gimo su nombre, retorciéndome bajo las sábanas.

Una fría ráfaga consiguió que mi cabello se alborotara. Qué tonto. Había olvidado cerrar la ventana. El golpeteo proveniente del otro lado de la puerta me diola pauta de que la diversión estaba a punto de comenzar...

-Si…

Ese rostro… ese perfecto y maldito rostro se hizo presente frente a mis ojos. Me costó de sobremanera reprimir el profundo suspiro que moría por escapar de mis labios. Sus ojos eran de un azul tan intenso, sus facciones tan jodidamente proporcionadas… su cabello brillante y sedoso… No hacía falta tocarlo para darse cuenta de ello. Escuchar nuevamente su voz encrespó los pequeños vellos de mi nuca.

-¿Estás… bien?

-Si.

-Un… mi amigo fue atacado antes de llegar a la puerta principal. Hice una recorrida por el terreno pero no… -Reparando en las múltiples imágenes distribuidas a sus pies- ¡¿Qu…?!

-Estoy perfectamente bien, Mello. Si tienes ganas de descansar o corroborar cómo se encuentra tu amigo, ve. No te preocupes por mí.-sentándose frente a su computadora- Tengo trabajo que hacer.

-¡¿Qué carajo haces con todas esas fotos?! -tomando una de ellas- ¡E… ¡¿Es mi madre?! ¡¿Qué mierda es todo esto?!

-"Era"; para ser exactos. Tengo entendido que falleció cuando apenas tenías siete años de vida.

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Qué se supone que estás buscando?!

Mis labios se contorsionaron en una cínica sonrisa.

-Conocerte… nada más que eso.

La puerta se cerró automáticamente. La inseguridad en el increíble rostro de Mello era casi palpable.

-¡¿Qué mierda?!

-Sistemas de seguridad de avanzada tecnología. A ver… cómo te lo explico… -Comenzando a trazar círculos a su alrededor- Mamá vive preocupada por mí, por lo que decidió instalar este costosísimo sistema en torno a mi cuarto. De esta manera y con sólo presionar un diminuto botón, la puerta queda completamente trabada, impidiéndole a la amenaza en cuestión ingresar y… hacerme daño. -Mirándolo con ojos risueños.

-Muy bello todo, pero tengo que volver a…

-A tu labor, lo sé… aunque… ¿qué mejor manera de hacerlo que aquí, conmigo? Se supone que debes cuidarme, ¿no?

Con un rápido movimiento envolví su cuerpo, sujetándolo con demasiada fuerza.

-N… Nate, espera… -Tratando de alejarlo.

-Ya esperé demasiado… demasiado…

-No… no sé bien de qué estarás hablando pero…

-¡¿No sabes?! ¡¿NO SABES DE QUÉ ESTOY HABLANDO?!

-No…

-Genial.-dándole la espalda-Sencillamente genial.

La puerta volvió a destrabarse. Pasados unos cuantos segundos supe que mi custodio se había marchado. Tal vez las indirectas no fueran lo más adecuado. Tal vez tuviera que trabar cada una de las puertas de la mansión, y tal vez…sólo tal vez… Mello tuviera ganas de jugar a las escondidas…

(…)

Mail Jeevas

¿Sentía… enojo? No era correcto. Mello no tenía la culpa de que me encontrara allí, completamente solo en la deplorable sala de aquel hospital público. Él no tenía la culpa de haber obtenido un trabajo tan bueno como ese. Él no me había abandonado allí, a propósito. Por supuesto que no. Las recetas médicas que descansaban en una de mis manos habían pasado a ser un mero manojo de papeles arrugados. Revisé la pantalla de mi teléfono celular por milésima vez. Nada de mensajes. Nada de llamadas perdidas. Nada de Mello.

Lentamente dejé mi asiento, tratando de mover mí brazo derecho lo menos posible. La herida había sido profunda por lo que fueron necesarios unos cuantos puntos de sutura. Debía cambiar la venda al menos tres veces por día, colocar un par de soluciones antisépticas, evitar los movimientos bruscos y bla bla bla. Nada que no pudiera soportar. Agradecí enormemente el hecho de no haber conducido hasta la mansión antes de consumado el incidente, de lo contrario me hubiese resultado demasiado dificultosa la tarea de emprender el regreso.

Salí del lugar, arrastrando los pies con pesar. Unas densas nubes grises comenzaban a arremolinarse en distintos sectores del cielo. Una pequeña gota aterrizó en el puente de mi nariz, provocando que parpadeara involuntariamente. En momentos como ese, cuando la lluvia comenzaba a caer, una angustia terrible me abordaba, pero no cualquier tipo de angustia sino una particularmente dolorosa. Ese recurrente sueño se presentaba ante mí una vez más, perturbando mi tranquilidad. Mello y yo, tendidos sobre mi cama, explorándonos con las manos, fundiendo nuestros labios, mientras del otro lado de la ventana la lluvia no dejaba de caer… Sacudí la cabeza un par de veces, tratando de alejar aquellos descabellados pensamientos de mi mente, de lo contrario terminaría teniendo una erección en plena calle.

La necesidad de llegar a Mello de esa manera había pasado a convertirse en una urgencia. Cada vez se tornaba más tortuoso el hecho de estar con él, vivir con él. Mis manos estaban húmedas a causa de la ansiedad. Estuve a punto de tomar la iniciativa y ser yo quien lo llamase, pero decidí mantenerme al margen. Al fin y al cabo interrumpir su trabajo no hubiese sido lo correcto. Seguí mi camino, resguardándome bajo la parada de autobús más cercana, hasta que un conjunto de luces a lo lejos me dio la pauta de que el vehículo en cuestión se encontraba a escasos metros de distancia. Resoplé, algo abatido, y aguardé.

(…)

Mihael Keehl

Un momento. ¡¿Por qué diablos estaba dejando el cuarto de Nate?! ¡¿Me iría así como si nada, sabiendo que estaba jugando como se le antojaba con mi privacidad?! Sin siquiera golpear esta vez, giré la manija de la puerta, adentrándome en la habitación. El muchacho permaneció en su lugar, dándome la espalda desde un rincón del suelo, donde se encontraba sentado. Recorrí el cuarto con la vista. Una biblioteca rebosante de libros en uno de los laterales, un escritorio un poco más a la derecha, la mesita de noche… Mi cerebro se detuvo por unos momentos...

-T…tú lo hiciste…

-¿Mmm? -Observándome por encima del hombro- ¿Dijiste algo?

-T…Tú-con un hilo de voz-heriste a Matt…

Un cuchillo de tamaño considerable asomaba por debajo de la cama. Aún había restos de sangre en él.

-Ah… eso…

-¡¿ESO?! ¡¿ACASO ESTÁS LOCO, HIJO DE…?!

-Agradece… -interrumpiéndome mientras se ponía de pie- que no fui más lejos. ¿No te advertí? ¿No te dije que no lo trajeras?-comenzando a acercarse-¡¿Acaso no lo hice, Mels?!

Retrocedí intuitivamente, chocando contra una de las paredes. Mi respiración era tan irregular. Nate siguió avanzando, acorralándome. Su rostro estaba tan cerca del mío que podía ver motas grisáceas en sus ojos.

-Mello…Te… te deseo tanto…

Me observaba de una forma fascinantemente obsesiva. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par… ese rubor en sus mejillas… su cálido aliento sobre mis labios…

-¡¿Estás enfermo?! -empujándolo con fuerza- Qué anda mal contigo!

Tropecé con mis propios pies a causa de la urgencia por salir de allí, sujetándome de una de las paredes justo antes de caer. Luego corrí, con la cabeza hecha un lío. Nate River estaba loco. ¿Debía marcharme, como si nada? No, hablaría con sus padres primero. Repentinamente me detuve. Matt… Saqué el celular de mi bolsillo, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera marcar una aguda punzada de dolor atravesó mi mano derecha, obligándome a soltar el aparato. Una gran cantidad de sangre comenzó a emanar de la reciente herida. A mis pies hallé el mismo cuchillo que el maldito de Nate había usando para atacar a mi amigo. Alcé la vista lentamente. Al final de la escalera lo hallé una vez más. El hijo de puta había arrojado el arma descaradamente. El ronco y apaciguado tono de su voz me ponía los pelos de punta.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, Mels? ¿Estás escapándote de mí? ¿Piensas dejarme solo? Voy a bajar, ¿sabes? -poniendo un pie en el primer escalón- y vamos a jugar a mi modo. Puede que al principio te duela un poco -continuando el descenso-pero al final… te gustará.

Lo último que vi antes de huir hacia el jardín fue su perversa y ávida sonrisa. Al carajo con sus padres. Debía desaparecer de allí antes de terminar perforando su maldita cabeza con una de mis balas.

(…)


	3. Psicópata

Mihael Keehl

Tomé nuevamente mi celular. La pantalla estaba trizada, pero aún funcionaba. Abrí la puerta principal, atravesando el camino de hierba que me separaba de la entrada rápidamente. Podía sentir los apaciguados pasos de Nate a mis espaldas, pero eso no me inmutó. Sin embargo, al poner una mano sobre la labrada reja, a tan sólo escasos centímetros de la acera, una fuerte descarga eléctrica se extendió por todo mi cuerpo, lanzándome hacia atrás. Lentamente abrí los ojos, tratando de reaccionar. Me sentía bastante aturdido. Extendí el cuello, desde mi posición, percibiendo la invertida figura de aquel paranoico muchacho. Pude sentirlo a mi lado, acariciando mi cuello con una de sus heladas manos.

-Si tan sólo me hubieses escuchado, Mello… Te advertí sobre la excelente seguridad de este lugar.

Una nueva descarga atacó mi cuerpo, terminando con la poca movilidad que me quedaba. Lo último que vi antes de perder el conocimiento por completo, fue el siniestro rostro de Nate y el pequeño objeto de forma rectangular con el que me había propinado el electroshock. Luego de eso una densa oscuridad de ciñó sobre mí.

(...)

Nate River

Ok. La primera parte estaba hecha. ¿Debería llevarlo hasta mi cuarto? Me puse de pie, calculando la distancia que me separaba de la mansión. Nah, el depósito de herramientas estaba mucho más cerca. Tomé a mi víctima de las muñecas, comenzando a arrastrarla con algo de dificultad. Un par de minutos más tarde nos encontrábamos dentro del pequeño cuarto ubicado al fondo del lugar. Maldiciendo por lo bajo tanteé las paredes en busca del interruptor, hasta que finalmente se hizo la luz. La bombilla comenzó a parpadear, sin embargo no se quemó. Con un rápido movimiento, despejé la mesa de madera situada en el centro. Los múltiples sonidos que se alzaron me dieron la pauta de que varios objetos se habían hecho añicos. Sin darle importancia tomé el inerte cuerpo de Mello, pasando uno de sus brazos por encima de mi hombro. Estaba sudando a causa del esfuerzo, pero luego de un par de intentos pude recostarlo sobre la dura superficie. Se veía tan hermoso de esa manera. Era consciente de la enorme erección que palpitaba entre mis piernas, pero debía ser fuerte. Tomarlo en ese preciso momento acabaría con la diversión. Además, lo necesitaba despierto.

Con suma atención me dispuse a echar un vistazo a mí alrededor. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al observar un par de gruesas tenazas. Lo recordaba con lujo de detalles. Antes de ser adoptado, mis días en aquel maldito orfanato habían sido una puta pesadilla. No encontraba descanso, mucho menos tranquilidad. Un grupo de niños se las ingeniaba día a día para hacer mi vida imposible, hasta que sencillamente no pude seguir soportándolo. Tomar la afilada herramienta había sido tarea sencilla. Luego de la hora de la cena, las autoridades del lugar se reunían en una de los salones a tomar café y hablar estupideces. Fue entonces cuando atravesé todo el jardín, internándome en la pequeña sala para tomar lo que tanta falta me hacía. Dos días después se dio la oportunidad propicia para hacer uso de mi nuevo juguete. El maldito idiota me había golpeado muy fuerte en la cara, consiguiendo que un delgado hilo de sangre emanara de mi labio inferior. Graciosa fue la expresión de su rostro cuando tomé su mano, suavemente.

-¡Oh! ¿Vas a pedirme casamiento, asqueroso albino sin cerebro?- habían sido sus palabras. Él, Rompió en carcajadas. Yo… rompí sus falanges. Recuerdo el "crack" de la tenaza, la sangre saltando por doquier, los gritos de todos… Simplemente delicioso. También viene a mi mente otra escena, la parte donde me agaché con la mirada perdida, tomando uno de los dedos, para luego acercarme lentamente al idiota en cuestión:

-Creo que esto te pertenece…-

Posteriormente, más gritos, las autoridades irrumpiendo en el salón, un par de brazos arrastrándome hacia afuera violentamente. Golpes, muchos golpes sobre distintas partes de mi cuerpo, agua helada calándome hasta los huesos, varios días sin comer y luego… una jodida psicopedagoga hablándome como si fuera idiota, trayéndome ropas limpias y una bandeja repleta de los mejores alimentos, comentándome la idea de… ser adoptado. Nadie haría mención de lo acontecido, por supuesto, y yo me iría de allí para, finalmente, tener un padre y una madre. Si hubiese sabido lo que me esperaría en aquella mansión tiempo más tarde, hubiera amanecido colgado del techo de mi cuarto.

Sacudí la cabeza un par de veces. Debía despejar mi mente, o mejor aún, empezar con el juego. Acercándome a las múltiples estanterías comencé a separar cada una de las cosas que me serían de suma utilidad ni bien mi dulce víctima volviera en sí.

(...)

Mihael Keehl

Con enorme dificultad alcé los párpados, tratando de recordar algo de lo sucedido. Una secuencia de imágenes vino a mi mente y finalmente fui consciente de todo. Quise moverme pero mis muñecas y tobillos estaban amarrados con demasiada fuerza. Aún llevaba los pantalones, sin embargo mi torso se encontraba desnudo. Parecía hallarme en una especie de depósito. Repentinamente, Nate entró en mi campo de visión. Sus ojos se llenaron de emoción al verme.

-Mello… por fin despertaste…

-Qué mierda es todo esto…

-No te impacientes…

-¡¿Por qué no me sueltas y terminamos con esto de una puta vez?! No le diré nada a tus padres, si eso lo que te preocupa.

-Si, claro… no te das una idea de cuánto…

Sus manos se movían en torno a un pequeño recipiente metálico. A juzgar por el trapo con el que sujetaba la manija, el contenido debía tener una temperatura elevada. Lo más curioso fue el aroma que emanaba de dicho menjunje.

-Tengo entendido que te gusta el chocolate, ¿no es así? (Comenzando a acercarse)

-El… el ¿chocolate?

-Y, casualmente, tengo mucho aquí…

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par ni bien caí en la cuenta de lo que sucedería a continuación. Un desgarrador grito de dolor escapó de mi garganta al sentir cómo entraba en contacto la densa e hirviente sustancia, con la piel de mi pecho.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHG! ¡N…NATE! ¡NATE POR FAV…!

-Tranquilo, Mels… - vertiendo más chocolate, esta vez, sobre la zona del abdomen -Todavía tengo de sobra…

Varias lágrimas empañaron mi visión. Aquello era insoportable. Una nueva oleada de dolor me abordó en la región cercana al hombro derecho. Mis ojos se alzaron, suplicantes.

-Nate… -con un hilo de voz-por favor…

Mis palabras parecieron hacer efecto en su persona, ya que, lentamente, depositó el recipiente en el suelo, ubicándose a mi lado.

-No…-secando mis lágrimas- No llores…

-Por… por qué haces… esto…

Su rostro se pegó al mío. Sin siquiera darme a tiempo a reaccionar, pude sentir la tibieza de sus labios. Incapaz de realizar cualquier tipo de movimiento, permanecí en la misma posición, impávido. Fue cuando la lengua de Nate quiso entrar en mi boca, que finalmente me aparté.

-Quieto, Mello…

Sus labios me buscaron nuevamente, por lo que me opuse al contacto, comenzando a forcejear

-Nh…N…

-Será peor para ti…

Mi columna vertebral se arqueó involuntariamente. Dolor… más dolor. Podía sentir la afilada hoja de algún elemento punzante atravesando varios sectores de mi anatomía. ¡¿Hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar ese maldito psicópata?!

-¿V… vas a matarme?

-Eso depende de ti…

La perversa sonrisa que se hizo presente en su rostro, mientras lamía la sangre depositada en la hoja de la daga, me dio escalofríos.

-Q… qué es lo que… quieres…

-Todo…absolutamente… todo.

¡¿Qué carajo?! Ahora lo tenía encima de mi cuerpo, sentado a horcajadas sobre mi regazo. Lentamente comenzó a desprender los botones de su camisa al tiempo que la expresión de su rostro se volvía oscura… sensual. ¡¿Sensual?! ¡¿Qué carajo estaba pensando?! Aparté mi rostro, evidentemente sonrojado. La voz de Nate era similar a un ronroneo.

-¿Qué pasa, Mello? ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

-No sé por qué me estarás tomando, pero no me atraen los hombres.

-¿No?

Sus ojos se encontraban a medio cerrar, al igual que su boca. El rubor de sus mejillas complementaba el conjunto. Con suma delicadeza comenzó a lamer mi pecho, precisamente en la zona dónde se había encargado de esparcir el chocolate minutos atrás. Me odié de sobremanera por dejar escapar un débil gemido, pero la causa había sido la aguda irritación que sentía, ¿verdad? Nada tenían que ver los cálidos y sinuosos caminos que trazaba la húmeda lengua de Nate sobre mi piel. Dios, estaba tan jodidamente confundido. Un extraño e incoherente calor crecía en mi interior, lo que me incomodaba aún más que la situación en sí misma. Mi cuerpo se tensó repentinamente al sentir la palma del victimario sobre mi parte más sensible.

-Mello… quiero que… acabes para mí.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Eyacula para mí, Mello…

Una de sus heladas manos se introdujo por debajo de mis prendas.

-¡PA…PARA Y-YA! ¡HEY!

-¿Realmente quieres que pare? No lo estás demostrando.

Pocas veces en mi vida había sentido tal humillación. Estaba excitado a causa de un maldito psicópata. La manera en que su puño se ceñía alrededor de mi sexo, moviéndose rítmicamente, me estaba matando. Cuando sus largos dedos acariciaron la palpitante cabeza, trazando pequeños círculos con las uñas, tuve que morder mi labio inferior con fuerza, de lo contrarío terminaría gritando con ganas. La fricción se volvía más y más insoportable con el paso del tiempo, hasta que no pude seguir soportándolo.

-¡NH… NNNH…OOOOO-OOW…MIERDA!

-Oh…

La visión que me recibió al abrir los ojos no fue de mucha ayuda. Nate estaba… lamiendo sus dedos, mientras me observaba con lascivia. Había… había rastros de mi…semen, en su rostro. Acababa… ¿Acababa de alcanzar el climax mientras era tocado por un hombre? ¡¿Qué rayos andaba mal conmigo?! Alcé la cabeza de la dura superficie, haciéndola a un lado justo a tiempo. Vomité varias veces. Las náuseas que sentía eran terriblemente intensas. Los ojos del muchacho me observaban. Eran tan profundos…su piel tan blanca… y el bulto debajo de sus holgados pantalones tan… ¡Mierda y más mierda! Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por no sentir lo que me estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Nate y yo teníamos algo en común: ambos éramos unos malditos depravados sin remedio.

(...)

Mail Jeevas

Ni bien oí el agudo timbre de mi celular, contesté inmediatamente.

-¡¿Mello?!

-¿Mello? Jajajaja, no tontito. Soy Jess.

-Ah…-resoplando-Jess…

La sangre me hervía. ¡¿Tan ocupado estaba ese maldito como para no preguntarse siquiera cómo se encontraba su amigo?! ¡Vamos! ¡Ni que dos putos minutos fueran a costarle la vida!

-(…) por lo que me preguntaba si esta noche…

-Eeeemh… -rascándose la cabeza- mira, Gina, la verdad es que estoy muy ocupado. Tal vez otro día.

-Soy Jess, y siempre dices lo mismo, Matt…

-Lo siento.

-Olvidalo. Adios.

-Ad… -hallando absoluto silencio del otro lado de la línea- Bien…

Arrojé mi PSP encima de la cama, comenzando a vestirme. Iría en busca de Mello. Si ese estúpido creía que podía dejarme en un estado semejante, se equivocaba… y MUCHO. Tomé las llaves del auto, y salí.

Tuve que conducir con sumo cuidado debido al estado de mi brazo, pero quince minutos más tarde arribé al lugar de destino, sano y salvo. Me dirigía hacia la entrada principal cuando una pequeña puerta, algo corroída, llamó mi atención. Me asomé lentamente, hallando un enorme jardín del otro lado. Sin lugar a dudas, se trataba de la parte trasera de la mansión. Miré a ambos lados con algo de desconfianza, ingresando luego de no captar ningún movimiento sospechoso. Más tarde comencé a atravesar el extenso camino de césped. Joder, si parecía una maldita alfombra.

Súbitamente mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al observar a la distancia lo que parecía ser el cuerpo de un muchacho, tendido sobre la hierba. Me acerqué rápidamente, arrodillándome a su lado una vez estuve allí. Su piel era pálida, al igual que su cabello. Se podían percibir múltiples manchas de sangre en la tela su camisa. Posicioné mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Su respiración era estable. Repentinamente, comenzó a toser, al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían un poco.

-Hey… ¿puedes escucharme?

-M… Mihael…

-¡¿Q…Qué pasa con él?!

-Él…él está… herido… en…

-¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Dónde está?!

-En… -incorporándose lentamente-en la casa…

-¡No, espera! ¡No te muevas!

-E…Estoy bien, en serio.

Le tendí una mano, ayudándolo a ponerse en pie. Más tarde lo seguí hacia el interior de la mansión.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Varios hombres quisieron entrar. Él me defendió, aunque uno de ello le dio en el brazo. Salí en busca de ayuda pero me desvanecí en el jardín. Gracias por ayudarme.

-Eres…

-El hijo de Brian River, si…

-Ah…

Nos detuvimos frente a un pequeño cuarto.

-¿Él está aquí?

-Si. Le pedí que permaneciera quieto. ¿Tienes algún medio para llamar a una ambulancia? Antes de irse, los sujetos cortaron la línea telefónica.

-Si, claro… -sacando su celular del bolsillo-No hay problema.

-¿Te molestaría si llamo a mis padres, de paso? No quisiera que se alarmaran al ver esto en las noticias mañana por la mañana.

-Por supuesto… -tendiéndole el aparato- Toma.

-Muchas gracias… Idiota.

Aquel chico me empujó violentamente, consiguiendo que cayera sobre el suelo del cubículo. Luego cerró la puerta, trabándola de alguna manera.

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HACES, HIJO DE PUTA?- golpeando desesperadamente con los puños-! ¡SI TOCAS A MELLO TE MATO, ¿OÍSTE BIEN, CABRÓN?!

Comencé a envestir con mi cuerpo la rígida superficie de madera, hasta que el mismo impacto consiguió que mi hombro crujiera dolorosamente, por lo que tuve que contener las lágrimas. Por el bien de mi maldita salud apoyé la espalda sobre una de las paredes, deslizándome hacia abajo. ¡¿Por qué coño no llevaba mi arma cuando más la necesitaba?! Al parecer, tampoco había luz en aquel sucucho. Tendría que hallar alguna solución, antes de que ese enfermo se saliera con la suya. Mello… dónde mierda nos metiste, compañero…

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, deseando que mi amigo se encontrara bien más allá de todo…


	4. Karma

_Nate River_

La suerte estaba de mi lado, definitivamente, de lo contrario ¿cómo podría explicarse la sincronicidad de los hechos? Necesitaba más juguetes para utilizar sobre el cuerpo de Mello, razón por la cual había optado por dirigirme a la mansión. Sin embargo una figura a la distancia llamó mi atención. Por el tono rojizo de su cabello y el ahínco con el que buscaba a su alrededor, no podía tratarse de otro que Mail Jeevas. Inmediatamente me dejé caer sobre la hierba, atrayéndolo como un pez que muerde el anzuelo. Pobre estúpido inocente. Hacer que cayera en mi trampa, para encerrarlo luego en ese oscuro baño fuera de servicio, había sido cuestión de escasos minutos. Me ocuparía de él más tarde.

Regresé al pequeño cuarto portando una gran cantidad de objetos punzantes de distintas dimensiones, cerrando la puerta de una patada. Fui capaz de percibir un brillo extraño en los ojos de Mello. Luego de depositar la carga en un rincón del suelo, me acerqué a él lentamente. Con un paño húmedo comencé a limpiar su rostro. Lo más lógico hubiera sido su rechazo, sin embargo, no lo obtuve. El muchacho permaneció totalmente tranquilo, con la mirada clavada en algún punto del techo. Un sentimiento parecido a la culpa se despertó en el centro de mi pecho, ¿o era angustia? Golpeé la pared con violencia. No podía darme el lujo de sentirme de esa manera. Palabras como "_misericordia"_ o "_piedad_" no entraban en mi vocabulario. ¡¿Por qué tendría que comportarme correctamente si toda la vida había sido ultrajado?! La voz de Mello ingresó a mi canal auditivo, consiguiendo que volviera a la realidad.

-Nate…

Alcé la mirada ante la mención de mi nombre.

-Si, Mello…

-Por qué sientes tanto odio.

¿Odio? Mis pupilas se contrajeron al tiempo que mi cuerpo entero se tensaba.

-No sabes lo que es el odio, Mello.

-Si, lo sé. Siempre hay un motivo para sentirlo.

-Jamás lo entenderías…

-Por qué haces esto…

-(…)

-Nate…

-¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA!

-¡¿Por qué yo, Nate?!

Incapaz de seguir conteniendo las lágrimas, caí de rodillas, ocultando el rostro entre las manos. Luego…imágenes. Montones de ellas hicieron aparición frente a mis ojos. Aquellos vívidos recuerdos volvían a destrozarme. Inevitablemente perdí el control, entrando en pánico una vez más.

-¡AAAAAAH! ¡NOOOOOOOOO!

-¡¿Q…?!

-NO… -halando su cabello- ¡MALDITOS TODOS! ¡MALDITOS! ¡JURO QUE VOY A MATARLOS, LO JURO!

-Hey… calma…

-¡NO PUEDO CALMARME!

Era tal el dolor que sentía, que tomé una de las tenazas, acercándome a Mello. Sin siquiera titubear, sujeté una de sus inmovilizadas manos, arrancando de lleno la uña de su dedo anular.

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HACES?! ¡YA BASTA, HIJO DE UNA GRAAAAAAAH!

Curiosamente, valerme del dolor ajeno no estaba ayudándome. Me sentía aún más desesperado.

-Nate…P…puedo escucharte, ¿si? S…soy capaz de… de tratar de entender tu comportamiento, sin juzgarte…

Largué una amarga risotada.

-Claro, como todos… siempre di…

Sus ojos se volvieron oscuros de repente, haciendo que olvidara el resto de la frase.

-_Nate River… háblame_.

Ante sus palabras, mi cuerpo se debilitó. Mis piernas flaquearon y terminé perdiendo el equilibro. Me sentía incapaz de desacatar aquella orden. Sin siquiera saber el porqué de mi accionar, hice lo que él me pedía. Después de años enteros de silencio y dolorosos secretos, finalmente… hablé.

(…)

_Mihael Keehl_

La sangre que emanaba de las recientes heridas comenzaba a viajar a lo largo de mis muñecas, tiñendo mi piel de rojo intenso. Nate yacía recostado en el suelo, envolviendo sus rodillas con ambos brazos. La posición me recordaba a la de un feto en el vientre materno. La última petición había salido de mi boca en un acto reflejo, más que por verdadero interés. Más allá de eso, sentía cierta curiosidad por conocer el pasado de Nate. Repentinamente, su voz se elevó, apenas más alta que un susurro.

-No tengo idea de mi procedencia. No es que me importe demasiado, de todas maneras, pero muchas veces quisiera conocer el porqué de mi comportamiento. Dicen que todo está en los genes. ¿Habré sacado mi intelecto de mis verdaderos padres?

-¿Verdaderos… padres?

-Soy adoptado.

-V…vaya…

-Hubiese preferido morir con ellos.

-¡No digas eso! ¡¿Eres consciente de la cantidad de personas sin hogar que darían su vida por tener la décima parte de lo que tú tienes?!

-Aunque-ignorándolo-…no sé si hubiese podido aguantar mucho tiempo más en ese puto orfanato. Todas esas burlas, las múltiples golpizas que recibía a diario, la falta de… contención.

-Ahora tienes la contención que tanto necesitabas. Deberías dejar de martirizarte.

-No entiendes nada, ¿verdad?

-Lo que entiendo es que…

Mierda. Acababa de ponerse de pie, acercándose una vez más.

-Tú no sabes lo que es vivir bajo este techo, no sabes lo que significa ser adoptado únicamente para que te utilicen…No tienes idea de…

-No. No lo sé, Nate. Necesito que me lo cuentes.

Mis ojos encontraron los suyos y no se apartaron de allí. Eran… tortuosamente cautivantes, al igual que el resto de sus facciones. Los iris negro-grisáceos con motas amarillas, el perfecto puente de su nariz, Su relleno labio inferior…

-Odio que la gente me tenga lástima…

-Q…-reaccionando- yo no te tengo lástima. Por el contrario, cualquiera que me viera en esta situación sentiría lástima por mí, ¿no crees?-sonriendo irónicamente.

Su semblante permaneció igual de sombrío mientras continuaba con el relato.

-La noche antes de ser… "adoptado", no pude conciliar el sueño. Me sentía tan expectante, tan ansioso… Sin embargo, todo se derrumbó ante mis ojos ni bien hube puesto un pie en esta repugnante casa. Cuando Dorothy y Brian aparecieron en el orfanato, portando todos esos regalos, hablándome tan pacientemente, emocionándose al verme, yo…-dejando escapar un par de lágrimas- yo creí por un momento haber encontrado mi lugar en este asqueroso mundo… pero una vez más me equivoqué.

Mis ojos siguieron sus movimientos mientras tomaba asiento sobre una de las estanterías de hierro, a unos cuántos centímetros del suelo.

-Mi presunta felicidad duró menos de veinticuatro horas. Cuando desperté, a la mañana siguiente, un conjunto de voces llamó mi atención. Parecían provenir del despacho de Brian. Mi primera intención era la de dirigirme al baño, pero la constante repetición de mi nombre consiguió que cambiara de planes. Me acerqué sigilosamente, agudizando el oído detrás de la puerta, y sencillamente no pude creer lo que escuché. Ese maldito hijo de puta que apenas horas atrás me había endulzado los oídos con sus sermones baratos de buen padre, estaba…-apretando los puños con demasiada fuerza-estaba diciendo que pondría todos sus documentos a mi nombre, ya que los papeles de la adopción eran falsos. Legalmente, mi apellido no es River ni jamás lo será. De ese modo, y en caso de sufrir un embargo, nadie podrá tocar un centavo de su fortuna ya que, a partir de ese momento, todo pasó a estar bajo mi nombre. Horas más tarde un sinfín de camarógrafos y periodistas atestaron la puerta principal. Mis recientes padres dieron una conmovedora entrevista, presentándome ante los medios como un nuevo miembro de la familia. Después de eso, el prestigio de Brian subió hasta las nubes. ¿Quién podría desmerecer a una persona tan noble como él, quien a pesar de poder concebir hijos decidió adoptar a un pobre infeliz como yo? Les vine como anillo al dedo…a ambos.

Nate hizo una pausa. Me costaba creer que todo aquello fuera verdad, pero el dolor reflejado en sus ojos lo dejaba en evidencia. Había sufrido demasiado y continuaba haciéndolo a medida que relataba los hechos. Quise interrogarlo, plantear soluciones, pero opté por permanecer en silencio, respetando cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca, y en consecuencia, su decisión de contarme todo aquello. Unos cuantos minutos más tarde, prosiguió.

-Traté de no darle importancia a los asuntos políticos que envolvían a mis padres, creyendo que las movidas efectuadas no tenían porqué estar relacionadas con el afecto que pudieran sentir hacia mí. Cuán equivocado estaba. Un mes más tarde me dirigía a la cocina cuando vi el cuerpo de Dorothy agazapado contra una de las paredes del living. Permanecí en mi lugar, tratando de no ser visto. Brian le gritaba, la golpeaba, la amenazaba de muerte, pero… ¿por qué? Esa misma noche lo descubrí.

Una enferma sonrisa surcó su rostro mientras secaba sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-Esa perra… esa maldita perra asquerosa apareció en mi cuarto a medianoche. Sus manos recorrieron cada sector de mi anatomía mientras me apuntaba con un arma.

-¡¿Qué?!-sobresaltándose- ¡¿Estás diciendo que tu madre…?!

-Ella no es mi madre.

Cuando se dirigió a mí, sus ojos se volvieron dos pozos ciegos. Tuve miedo de caer en ellos, miedo…de comprenderlo sinceramente, de querer consolarlo. Aparté la mirada firmemente, limitándome únicamente a escucharlo.

-Abusó de mí incalculables veces. Cuando reuní el coraje suficiente para hablar con Brian, recibí una descomunal paliza a cambio. Me llamó fenómeno, monstruo e incluso me utilizó para justificar la mala relación con su esposa, alegando que antes de mi llegada las cosas entre ellos estaban perfectamente bien. Pura mierda. Esos dos nunca se quisieron. ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí? No creas que estás protegiéndome. Lo que realmente custodias es su maldito dinero. Es una especie de círculo vicioso. Brian consigue más prestigio gracias a mí. A cambio de guardar silencio sobre sus verdaderos intereses, Dorothy me usa de juguete sexual. Ella es quién realmente manda. Una palabra que escape de sus labios y el imperio River se desploma en cuestión de segundos. Hay demasiada gente implicada, cantidades descomunales de dinero invertido, cientos de nombres involucrados. Más allá de eso, mi cuerpo ya no puede seguir soportándolo. Seré un monstruo, pero algo aquí dentro duele…-arrugando su camisa, a la altura del pecho- y mucho.

Nuevamente se alzó el silencio. Por primera vez observé a Nate como lo que realmente era…_una persona._ Su comportamiento ya no me resultaba psicópata ni obsesivo, sino que lo veía como el resultado de todas las experiencias que había tenido la desgracia de padecer. Mis ojos observaron su cuerpo, replegado sobre sí mismo, el movimiento compulsivo de sus hombros a causa del llanto, el temblor de sus extremidades. Cerré los ojos con fuerza. En ese momento tenía un solo deseo en mente… consolarlo. Como si el muchacho hubiese sido capaz de escuchar mis pensamientos, se volvió hacia mí, acercándose silenciosamente.

-No sé si quiera seguir viviendo.

-No, Nate, escucha…

Con manos temblorosas tomó una de las afiladas herramientas distribuidas a lo largo del suelo, comenzando a llevarla hacia su pálido cuello.

-¡No, espera!

-Ya no más, Mello…

-¡NATE! ¡NO!

Su mano se detuvo a escasos milímetros de su piel.

-Por favor, utilízame para quitarte toda esa bronca. Golpéame, no me interesa. Tienes que desquitarte.

En un principio, no pareció comprender mis palabras, pero luego arrojó el arma hacia un rincón, bajando mis pantalones rápidamente. Mis ojos se abrieron de sobremanera al observar cómo se posicionaba encima de mi cuerpo. Sus labios se pegaron al lóbulo de mi oreja, consiguiendo que un intenso escalofrío me recorriera.

-Mello… _voy a tomarte_.

Era totalmente consciente de que no habría vuelta atrás. Su lengua recorría mi torso de manera compulsiva, bajando hacia mi abdomen. Inevitablemente comencé a jadear ni bien sentí su puño rodeando mi miembro. La manera en que lo observaba era fascinante. Súbitamente agachó la cabeza, succionando con fuerza. Los mechones de su cabello rozaban mi pelvis, provocándome un suave cosquilleo. Quise ser fuerte, demostrarle que permitir aquellos actos sobre mi cuerpo no significaba absolutamente nada para mí…pero fallé. Mi erección crecía desmesuradamente dentro de su boca. Encontrarme maniatado estaba desesperándome. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, dándome a entender cuál sería el paso siguiente.

-Nate…

-Llámame _Near._

-¿Ne…? ¡OOOH!

Mis glúteos se contrajeron al sentir la cabeza de su propia erección presionando mi entrada. Lo merecía. Merecía todo aquello por haberme comportado peor que un cerdo durante tantos años de mi vida. Yo también había abusado de gran cantidad de personas, al igual que Dorothy de Nate, al igual que Nate de mí en ese momento. El jodido karma me envolvía con sus brazos invisibles. ¿Y si todas aquellas muchachas hubiesen adquirido un comportamiento similar? ¿Y si varias de ellas buscaran el suicidio por mi maldita causa?

-¡AAW, JODER NATE!

Estaba en mi interior. Sus movimientos me desgarraban tortuosamente, al punto que múltiples lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos. Todas ellas habían sentido algo similar, ¿verdad?

-Aw… Ow… Me…-balanceando sus caderas rítmicamente- Me…llo…

-Nh…-limitándose a apretar los dientes con fuerza-Nh…N…No…

Todo había comenzando con una apuesta. Mike, uno de mis compañeros de preparatoria, me había retado a salir con una de las muchachas más atractivas del salón. Si esa noche lograba tirármela, ganaría, de lo contrario sería el hazmerreír del colegio entero. No podía dejarme intimidar por un idiota como él, así que acepté. Una especie de baile se llevaría a cabo. Obtener una cita con Cloe no había sido demasiado difícil, sin embargo a la hora de intimar, toda esa confianza que parecía salir de ella se desvaneció, dejándome solo en el medio de la acción, o eso era lo que ella creía. Una furia inexplicable se apoderó de mí, tomándola salvajemente del cabello hasta dejarla tendida sobre el suelo de uno de los baños del lugar. El resto es bastante evidente. La historia se repitió con Maria, Katty, Elizabeth, Caroline, Petra, Gina, Sophia, Valery y decenas de otras muchachas. La situación era siempre similar. Las tomaba por la fuerza.

Mis ojos se encontraban húmedos, pero sabía a la perfección que el verdadero motivo de aquellas lágrimas era el remordimiento. Las expresiones de sus horrorizados rostros vinieron a mi mente, volviendo el momento más insoportable aún. Sentí todo el dolor de Nate volcándose en mi interior. Estaba teniendo mi merecido, después de tantos años de salirme con la mía. Mi cuerpo se relajó repentinamente, aceptando de buena gana todo lo que el muchacho me estaba dando.

-S…Si, Near…

Sus ojos negros se alzaron al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-Hazlo… hazlo con… con fuerza… por favor… Dame… mi… merecido…

Mi columna vertebral se arqueó debido al ímpetu del impacto. Nate estaba embistiéndome con total salvajismo, utilizando mis rodillas para impulsarse. Su rostro rozaba el mío. El rubor de sus mejillas se entremezclaba con el delgado hilo de sangre que emanaba de su labio inferior. Se había mordido a sí mismo con demasiada fuerza. Separé la cabeza de la dura superficie, lamiendo la herida, sintiendo el metálico sabor en la punta de la lengua. Su respuesta fue un profundo e intenso beso. La situación se estaba saliendo de control… de mí control. Mi interior se había adaptado perfectamente a su tamaño, por lo que cada arremetida era una profunda oleada de placer, desatándose en mi interior. Su mano tomó la cabeza de mi sexo, comenzando a realizar rítmicos movimientos sobre ella. Me estaba llevando al límite.

-Ow… Ow…Nh…Me…Mello…-entornando los ojos- creo que… que voy a…

-Hazlo… Ha…hazlo Near… ¡Hazlo!

Un intenso alarido escapó de lo más profundo de su garganta, al tiempo que su cabeza se extendía hacia atrás. Acababa de alcanzar el clímax, sin embargo continuó moviéndose en mi interior. Incapaz de seguir conteniendo mi propio desenlace, mi cuerpo hizo su debida descarga sobre su palma…una vez más. Ambos temblábamos involuntariamente. Ninguno supo que decir. Sus ojos no volvieron a encontrar los míos, sin embargo pude ver lágrimas en ellos. Repentinamente sentí la tibieza de sus manos alrededor de mis muñecas, comenzando a desatar las ajustadas cuerdas que hasta ese momento me mantenían inmovilizado. Lo mismo hizo con mis tobillos.

-¡¿Qu…?!

-Eres libre, Mello…-evitando sus ojos- Vete.

-Near…-frotando sus muñecas- qué… qué harás tú…

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.-dándole la espalda- sólo desaparece. Si quieres hablar con mis… padres, hazlo. Soy consciente de lo que hice. Siempre lo fui.

-Está bien.

_-Adiós… Mello._

Su voz se quebró al pronunciar mi nombre. Acomodé mis prendas, caminé hacia la salida y…no pude salir de allí. Me dolía el pecho. Dejar a Near era como abandonar una parte de mí mismo con él. Arrojé nuevamente mis cosas, di media vuelta y caí a su lado, envolviéndolo con mis brazos. Luego se alzó el silencio.


	5. Sacrificio

_Nate River_

Lo que estaba experimentando no podía ser real. Había tomado a Mello por la fuerza, de manera completamente humillante. Sin embargo… Mi cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse con violencia. Una de sus cálidas manos reposaba sobre mi cabello, la otra me mantenía junto a su pecho. Me sentía tan pequeño entre sus brazos… tan jodidamente indefenso…

-Near…

El sonido de mi nombre saliendo de sus labios sonaba tan irreal, al igual que la situación en su totalidad. Repentinamente, un agudo pensamiento se disparó en mi cabeza. Mello hacía todo aquello para confundirme, para conseguir que cayera en su trampa. Él… me delataría. Estúpido. ¡¿Y creía que se saldría con la suya?! Alcé la vista tratando de parecer lo más perturbado posible, algo sumamente sencillo. Realmente me sentía de esa manera.

-Mello… tienes que irte…

-Lo sé.

-¿Por qué no lo haces?

-Yo…

Perderme en esos ojos tan azules fue un completo error. Su cabello lacio lucía desarreglado y su rostro se encontraba manchado de sangre en ciertos sectores. Aún así, se veía increíble. Desee ser la persona capaz de darle todo lo que pudiera llegar a necesitar, pero al mismo tiempo era consciente de que eso jamás sucedería. Los motivos eran interminables. Más allá de lo que había hecho sobre su cuerpo, ¿cómo podría alguien así interesarse en un sujeto como yo? Seguramente saliera con chicas… con muchas. De todas maneras, el tema de mi propia sexualidad me resultaba un verdadero misterio. No me consideraba homosexual, en absoluto. ¿Bisexual? Tenía mis dudas. Jamás me había sentido atraído por nadie. Fueran mujeres u hombres, todos significaban lo mismo para mí. Él había sido el primero en despertar algo tan fuerte en mi interior. Mi fascinación, entonces, no era hacia un hombre o una mujer. Era simplemente hacia… Mello. Fin del asunto. Luego de varios minutos decidí que lo mejor sería apartar la mirada, de lo contrario volvería a ceder a mis más bajos instintos.

-Vete, Mello…

-Nh…-apretando los dientes con fuerza- yo no…

La situación estaba torturándome. Sentía tanto dolor. Frente a mis ojos tenía a la persona capaz de terminar con toda la mierda que me rodeaba pero esos escasos centímetros que nos separaban en realidad eran un abismo. La escena me recordó a mis días en el orfanato. Cada varios meses nos sacaban a dar una vuelta, tal si fuéramos perros roñosos. En una de las calles aledañas había una pequeña juguetería. Ni bien pasábamos por allí, apoyaba la nariz contra el cristal de la vidriera, observando todos aquellos hermosos objetos que jamás tendría. A pesar de eso, era feliz. Parpadeé varias veces, tratando de apartar las densas lágrimas agolpadas entre mis pestañas. Los brazos de Mello dejaron de sostenerme. Su calor se disipó en cuestión de segundos. Su cuerpo se alejaba. No habría vuelta atrás.

-Me…Mello…

-Voy a hacerte caso.

-Q…

-Adiós, Near.

Sus pasos se hacían más y más distantes. Se encontraba tan cerca de la puerta... No quería verlo desaparecer frente a mis ojos. No podría soportarlo. Tantee el suelo, a mí alrededor, sin apartar la mirada de su cada vez más lejana figura. Cualquier cosa funcionaría. Ni siquiera supe qué fue lo que cortó mis muñecas, tampoco mi cuello. El dolor era insignificante a comparación de lo que sentía por dentro. Súbitamente oí su temblorosa voz al tiempo que volvía a acercarse a toda velocidad. ¿Sería una visión o realmente seguiría a mi lado? Me sentía demasiado perturbado como para distinguir la realidad de la ficción, sin embargo pude incorporarme, sosteniéndome gracias a las múltiples estanterías ubicadas en el lugar.

-¡NEAR! ¡¿QUÉ CARAJO HACES?!-presionando con ambas manos la herida de su cuello- ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA BUSCAS?!

-De…desaparecer de una vez…

Di media vuelta con la intención de alejarme, pero no lo conseguí. Mello se encargó de sostenerme con fuerza. Al menos moriría entre sus brazos. No podía quejarme.

(…)

_Mail Jeevas_

Jo-der. Me sentía un completo inútil sentado allí, sin poder salir de aquel maldito lugar. Había tratado de embestir la puerta varias veces más, hasta que mi hombro simplemente dejó de responder, por lo que tuve que permanecer en absoluta quietud por más de treinta minutos. La situación me estaba desesperando. Revisé uno de mis bolsillos exhalando un profundo suspiro al encontrar nicotina dentro. Tomé un cigarrillo, valiéndome de la pequeña caja de fósforos que también poseía, para encenderlo y… un momento. ¡¿caja de fósforos?! Me incorporé de inmediato, encendiendo una cerilla, lo que me permitió alumbrar el lugar. La luminosidad que aquello me brindó fue necesaria para descubrir la estrecha ventana insertada en una de las paredes, por encima del retrete. Si bien se trataba de un espacio bastante reducido, sabía que con un poco de esfuerzo podría pasar a través de ella. De esa manera comencé a trepar, lanzando mis zapatos por la ventana, al igual que varios de los accesorios que llevaba encima. Con sumo cuidado introduje mi cuerpo por aquella abertura, conteniendo el aire con el fin de comprimir aún más mis proporciones anatómicas, hasta que pasados unos cuantos minutos que se asemejaron a una eternidad, estuve fuera. Volví a colocar mis cosas en su lugar, y corrí a toda velocidad, atravesando el jardín.

Mis ojos habían permanecido en completa oscuridad durante un lapso considerable, por lo que mi visión se encontraba algo borrosa. Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor en busca de algún indicio capaz de indicarme el paradero de mi amigo, pero todo parecía estar en su lugar. Sin embargo, luego de acercarme a un pequeño cuarto, divisé su inconfundible abrigo, junto a lo que parecía ser su arma personal. Mello jamás dejaba sus cosas tiradas, mucho menos si de algo así se trataba. Con suma cautela comencé a acercarme, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Agudicé el oído al máximo. Tal vez hubiese alguien allí dentro…

-_Me… Mello…_

Mi pulso se aceleró de sobremanera al escuchar aquel susurro ahogado. Había dado con el lugar correcto. Agazapándome contra el suelo, tomé el arma de mi amigo. Se encontraba perfectamente cargada. Sosteniéndola con ambas manos, finalmente me asomé por la corroída puerta de madera y tuve que luchar por mantenerme en pie. Lo primero que mis ojos captaron, lógicamente, fue la figura de Mello, arrodillado sobre el suelo. Luego, sangre… por todo su cuerpo. Sus manos, sus brazos, su pecho… Pocas veces en mi vida había experimentado un sentimiento tan oscuro como aquel. Era odio, odio en su más profunda expresión. Ese maldito hijo de puta iba a pagar por todo el daño que le había causado a mi compañero. Se encontraba de pie. Las prendas que lo cubrían ya no eran blancas, sino que estaban teñidas de rojo intenso. Pensar que toda aquella oscura sustancia había emanado del cuerpo de Mello me llevó a actuar.

-¡¿NO TE LO DIJE?! ¡¿ACASO NO TE ADVERTÍ, MALDITO MONSTRUO?!

Aquella intensa mirada que tanto me gustaba, se alzó ni bien hube concluido la frase.

-¡MATT! ¡Matt, que…!

-Vas a volver al infierno del que saliste…-apuntando a Near con manos temblorosas-ya no serás capaz de causar más daño…

-¡Matt, espera!

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA QUIERES QUE ESPERE?! ¡MIRA COMO ESTÁS! Voy a matar a esta rata asquerosa…

Los ojos del maldito hijo de puta me observaban a la distancia. Estaban vacíos. Si no hubiese sido por su silencioso llanto, me hubiera resultado imposible diferenciarlo de una jodida estatua. Mello decía algo…si, se lo notaba alterado. Me pareció escuchar un "no lo hagas" saliendo de su boca, pero lo ignoré. Lo único que tenía en mente en ese momento era terminar con todo ese circo.

**Un grito ahogado… el sonido de un disparo haciendo eco por el lugar…un cuerpo protegiendo a otro…**

Mis pupilas se contrajeron al descubrir el verdadero paradero del proyectil.

-¡MELLO!-Corriendo hacia él-¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA HICISTE ESO?! ¡DIOS!

Sus ojos azules se alzaron, suplicantes.

-V…vete, Matt… voy a estar bien.

-¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?!-secando sus lágrimas-¡JAMÁS TE DEJARÍA!

-Ll…llama a una ambulancia, y vete. Te…tengo todo bajo control. Confía en mí. No… no debes involucrarte.

Busqué con desesperación a mi alrededor, tratando de localizar algún celular. Mi odió volvió a intensificarse al descubrir al maldito de Nate River tendido en un rincón. Sin embargo, algo debía andar mal. Los ojos del muchacho luchaban por mantenerse abiertos, al tiempo que me tendía con suma dificultad lo que parecía ser su propio teléfono. Había un corte muy profundo en su muñeca. Súbitamente, mi corazón dio un vuelco. Qué mierda había hecho, Dios… Toda aquella sangre no era de Mello sino de… Nate. Con suma urgencia tomé el artefacto, llamando a una ambulancia de inmediato.

-A…Ahora vete…

-¡NO!

-¡DEBES HACERLO, IDIOTA!-sollozando con ganas-¡NO QUIERO VERTE TRAS LAS REJAS, ESTÚPIDO! TAN SOLO VETE!

Sintiéndome la persona más cobarde del mundo, huí… huí como una rata, dejando atrás a dos personas moribundas, una de ellas, mi mejor amigo. Estuve a punto de regresar varias veces, pero finalmente opté por dejar la puerta principal abierta de par en par, y desaparecer calle abajo, temiendo por la vida de Mello, y culpándome de antemano si algo llegara a sucederle.

(…)

_Mihael Keehl_

Ni en mis peores pesadillas me hubiese imaginado siendo partícipe de algo semejante. Mi cuerpo se sentía extraño. La bala había ingresado por la zona baja de mi abdomen. Le había servido de escudo a Near, de lo contrario…

Traté de incorporarme, lográndolo a duras penas. Si la maldita ambulancia no llegaba rápidamente, el muchacho no lo conseguiría. Su respiración era demasiado irregular. Si bien la herida de su cuello no era profunda y hasta había dejado de sangrar, sus muñecas continuaban drenando. Apreté mi rosario con fuerza al oír el distante sonido de diversas sirenas. Fue cuestión de segundos que varios paramédicos se acercaran a nosotros a toda velocidad.

-¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Puedes escucharme?! ¡¿Cuál es tu nombre?!

-Mi…Mihael… Estoy bien… Encárguense de…

-Si, tranquilo. Mi compañero se está ocupando del otro muchacho.-mirando a su alrededor con recelo- ¡¿Qué mierda sucedió aquí?!

Esa sería la parte más difícil de explicar. La policía no tardaría en involucrarse. Jamás delataría a Matt, y en cuanto a Near… Giré mi rostro hacia la derecha justo para presenciar cómo lo subían a una de las camillas, transportándolo rápidamente. Desee que pudiera soportarlo, que sobreviviera.

El traslado hacia el hospital fue demasiado confuso. Apenas recuerdo fracciones de diversas escenas, sucediendo a mí alrededor. Un sujeto a mi lado me pedía constantemente que no cerrara los ojos ni me durmiera, mientras me conducían a través de un extenso pasillo. Las luces del techo eran intensas. Finalmente entramos a otra sala, donde sentí un agudo pinchazo y luego…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Abrí los ojos, mirando a mí alrededor con aturdimiento. Efectivamente, me encontraba en una de las habitaciones del hospital. Lo primero que hallé a mi derecha, fue el rostro de Matt. Al parecer, se había dormido sentado. Una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios. Sin ese maldito estúpido quién sabe dónde estaría en ese momento. Lo necesitaba… y mucho. ¿Habrían hablado ya con las autoridades? Repentinamente una espantosa angustia se apoderó de mi pecho. Near. Traté de incorporarme, pero el dolor de la operación era insoportable. A causa de mis movimientos, los ojos de Matt se abrieron de par en par.

-¡MELLO! ¡MELLO, ESTÁS BIEN! ¡MIERDA!

El muchacho se arrodilló a un lado de la cama dejando caer su cabeza sobre mi regazo, al tiempo que comenzaba a sollozar con fuerza.

-Si, Matt…-acariciando su cabello-estoy bien…

-¡Creí…! ¡CREÍ QUE JAMÁS VOLVERÍA A…!

-Ya, ya…Pequeño llorón…

El verde de su mirada era tan intenso como lo recordaba, y la manera en qué me observaba…Siempre había tratado de escapar a ese maldito presentimiento que me torturaba cada vez que pasaban cosas intensas, que nos involucraran sentimentalmente a ambos. Las pruebas de que aquello era totalmente posible eran interminables y aún así me costaba reconocerlo. No quería creer… ni siquiera soportaba el hecho de pensar que… _mi mejor amigo estaba enamorado de mí._

-Mello…

-Dime…

-Los… los padres de Nate están aquí.

Mi pulso se aceleró de sobremanera. ¿Habrían vuelto al enterarse de los hechos? Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo les había llevado el regreso? A menos qué…

-Matt… cuánto hace que estoy aquí…

Su respuesta fue algo tardía.

-Cuatro días.

-Cu… ¡¿cuatro días?!

-Si bien la operación fue exitosa luego de eso no despertaste…ni al día siguiente… y…

-Espera, espera… no llores. ¿Me extrajeron la bala?

Su amigo asintió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Mierda… ¿Qué… qué pasó con…?

Silencio. No era lo que esperaba escuchar.

-Matt.

¿Por qué no obtenía una respuesta? ¡¿Por qué la brillante mirada de Matt lo evitaba tan rotundamente?!

-¡¿Qué mierda sucedió con Near, Matt?!

-¿Near?-alzando una ceja-B-bueno, él…

Mi visión se tornó acuosa. No podía ser posible… No Near…No él… La forma en que Matt me observaba era extraña. Seguramente se debiera a mi lamentable y patético estado.

-Él está vivo-bajando la vista-pero continúa en shock. Ni siquiera reconoce a sus padres. Tampoco habla ni reacciona ante ningún estímulo.

Tragué con amargura. Si jamás hubiese puesto un pie en esa casa, Near…

-Mello…

Su voz sonaba angustiada.

-Qué…

-Tú… tú lo amas…

-¡¿Q-qué estás diciendo, Matt?!

-A Nate, Near, o como se llame…-encontrando sus ojos-lo amas…

-¡Por Dios, Matt! ¡Ni siquiera lo conozco! ¡¿Cómo podría…?!

-Lo defendiste. Pudiste haber muerto. Diste tu vida por él.

-A ver, escucha.-incorporándose un poco-Nuestro trabajo se trata de eso, ¿no? Debemos salvar vidas, proteger a las personas que lo requieran. No lo tomes como algo personal.

-Es un loco, Mello… un maldito psicópata. No tendrías que haberte interpuesto.

-Entiendo tu estado en este momento pero, ¿te has puesto a pensar en todo lo que hubiese conllevado la muerte de ese chico? Y lo peor, vernos involucrados de manera semejante hubiera terminado con la carrera de ambos.

-Yo…hablé con la policía.

-¡¿Eh?!

-Si, Mello. Salí de testigo. ¿Recuerdas cuando me hirieron? Antes de que digas algo, sé qué también se trató de Nate, por lo que hice uso de lo que sucedió.

-¿Lo… delataste?

El muchacho negó lentamente.

-Simplemente dejé claro que había personas dentro de la mansión, ocultas, evidentemente y que de seguro se trate de las mismas que los atacaron a ambos.

-Ven aquí, Matt…-extendiendo los brazos-ven…

El pelirrojo no tardó en perderse en mi cálido abrazo, al tiempo que sus mejillas adquirían un tono similar al de su cabello. Gratitud. Ese era el sentimiento que llenaba mi pecho. Gratitud hacia Matt, pero principalmente hacia la vida misma por encargarse de ponerlo en mi camino. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo su calor junto a mi cuerpo. En ese momento no importaba nada más.


	6. Confusión

_Mail Jeevas_

Los brazos de Mello me sujetaban tan cálidamente que me costaba respirar. Tuve que parpadear varias veces, tratando de evitar las lágrimas. Todos mis sentidos flaqueaban cuando lo sentía cerca, pero no quise hacer alarde de mi evidente debilidad. En momentos como ese, pasaba a ser el chiquillo llorón que tanto odiaba. Mis rodillas comenzaron a temblar, aún posicionadas sobre el suelo. ¿Seria ese el comienzo de lo que tanto había anhelado por años? Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el insistente timbre de mi celular, por lo que alcé la cabeza lentamente, corroborando el número en la pantalla. Ni bien hube obtenido la información, mi corazón se contrajo al punto de doler. Observé el aparato con manos temblorosas. Como era de esperarse, mi extraño comportamiento llamó la atención de Mello.

-¿Por qué no contestas?

-P-por…-titubeando torpemente-porque es número equivocado.

-¿Número equivocado?-enarcando una ceja-¿Y por eso te pones así?

Bajé la mirada, con pesar. Tarde o temprano tendría que hacerle frente a la situación. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y contesté.

-Hola.

-¿Matt? Soy…

-Sé quien eres.

-Ah. ¿Estás libre? Pensé que quizá podríamos tomar un café o…

-Mi mejor amigo está internado.

-¿Mello? ¿Qué fue lo que…?

-Por el momento tengo que permanecer a su lado.

-Entiendo…

-Hablamos luego.

Sin siquiera esperar una respuesta por parte de mi interlocutor, interrumpí la llamada, alejándome de mi amigo. Me sentía horriblemente culpable, no sabía con precisión el motivo, pero lo cierto era que mi estómago dolía. ¿Qué mierda significaba todo eso? Mis manos sudorosas no dejaban de sacudirse, y ni hablar de mis pulsaciones. Se me iba a salir el corazón por la boca.

-¿Vas a decirme quién era?

La voz de Mello se alzó repentinamente. Esa súbita curiosidad que lo abordaba, ¿estaría relacionada con un pequeño ataque de celos?

-Nadie interesante.

-¿Y dices ser mi amigo, basura? No me cuentas nada.

-Es… un conocido-sonrojándose notablemente- nada más.

-¿Estás saliendo con alguien, Matt?

-¡¿Q…?! ¡Claro que no! ¡¿Cómo crees?!

-Que vivamos en la misma casa no significa que…

-Lo sé-mirándolo seriamente-No tienes que aclararlo.

Sus penetrantes ojos me observaron en silencio. Era jodidamente consciente de que compartir un espacio físico no nos convertía en pareja. Con un nudo en la garganta, me puse de pie, caminando hacia la salida del cuarto.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Debo avisar que despertaste.

Mis pasos resonaron a lo largo del interminable pasillo. Con amargura desee que alguien me arrancara el alma de lleno, tirándola en algún contenedor de residuos bacteriológicos. Tal vez me encontrara en el lugar adecuado.

(…)

Mihael Keehl

¡¿Qué mierda había sido todo eso?! Odiaba que Matt se comportara así. No era la primera vez que el pelirrojo me ocultaba sus sentimientos, pero en ocasiones como esa su humor cambiante me resultaba particularmente molesto. Había estado sollozando sobre mi regazo, como un pequeño, y segundos más tarde desaparecía hecho una furia, sin dar ningún tipo de explicación al respecto. Algo me decía que aquella misteriosa llamada tenía algo-o mejor dicho, mucho-que ver. Negué varias veces, apoyando la cabeza sobre las mullidas almohadas. La presencia de Matt en mi vida comenzaba a preocuparme. Podía sentir su dolor, sus deseos insatisfechos. Y en cuanto a mí… el maldito me gustaba, no podía negarlo. El único motivo por el cual no cedía a mis impulsos era... él, en su totalidad. Acostarnos periódicamente hubiese estado bien para mí, pero no para él. Lo hubiese destrozado por completo.

Me llevé las manos a la nuca, cerrando los ojos con pesadez. Toda la maldita situación me consternaba al punto de querer desaparecer por completo del mapa. Mi vida nunca había sido fácil, pero los recientes acontecimientos superaban cualquier trauma del pasado, y por mucho. El recuerdo de Near actuando sobre mi cuerpo estalló sin dar ningún tipo de aviso. Recordaba con total lucidez el macabro brillo de sus ojos, pero la escena cambiaba drásticamente, tornándose bastante placentera. Agradecí enormemente el hecho de que nadie fuese capaz de percibir mis pensamientos, mucho menos el ridículo rubor de mis mejillas. Ese muchacho estaba mal de la cabeza, si, pero no por causa propia.

La puerta del cuarto viró estrepitosamente. De encontrarme en un contexto diferente, hubiese jurado que la abrieron de una patada. Mi cuerpo se tensó inmediatamente al descubrir la identidad de los invitados.

-¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! ¡MI NATE! ¡MIRA CÓMO DEJASTE A MI NATE!

En efecto, se trataba de Dorothy River. El sólo hecho de recordar cada una de las palabras que Near me había confesado, consiguió que me hirviera la sangre. La figura de Brian también se hizo presente en el lugar, frenando a su exaltada esposa antes de que me alcanzara con los puños.

-Dorothy, cariño, debes tranqui…

-¡NO ME PIDAS QUE ME TRANQUILICE! ¡NUESTRO HIJO ESTÁ POSTRADO EN ESA ASQUEROSA CAMA POR CULPA DE ESTE…!

-¡NO, DOROTHY! ¡¿Q…?!

Genial. Simplemente fabuloso. Nuevamente el cañón de un arma apuntaba directamente hacia mi cuerpo, más precisamente, hacia mi cabeza. ¿Qué más? Ah, si, una enfermera acababa de desmayarse. Gritos por doquier y…

-Si fuera usted bajaría el arma, señora. Apuesto a que ni siquiera está cargada, pero déjeme decirle que la mía sí lo está.

Los aterrorizados ojos de la mujer miraron de soslayo el enfurecido rostro de Matt. El muchacho hablaba en serio. Muy lentamente hizo lo que le pedían, refugiándose entre los brazos de su patético esposo.

-Fin de la función. Que alguien se lleve a esta señorita-tanteando a la enfermera con la punta del pie-Aún está viva, o eso creo. Y en cuanto a ustedes…

-Matt…

Su verde mirada se alzó, amenazante.

-Olvídalo. Sé lo que vas a pedirme y si crees que te dejaré a solas con este par de locos, estás…

-Más vale que lo hagas-incorporándose con dificultad-No me gusta pedir las cosas dos veces.

-¡Mello! ¡No seas idiota! ¡Tenías un arma en la cabeza y…!

-Por favor.

Pude apreciar la fuerza con la que mi amigo apretaba los puños. Sus ojos no volvieron a encontrar los míos. Simplemente desapareció, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Cansado de permanecer en la misma posición, me puse de pie, sosteniéndome del cabezal de la cama. La expresión en el rostro de Brian era desafiante.

-Y bien, señor Keehl. Qué es lo que tanto tiene para decirnos.

-Créame…-acercándose a paso lento-que es demasiado. De todas maneras, aún estoy pensando qué hacer con ustedes. No será tarea sencilla, principalmente por su reputación, pero dé por seguro que lo conseguiré. Qué, ¿dije algo malo, señora River? ¿O será que tiene varias cosas que ocultar?

Los ojos de la mujer estaban inyectados en sangre, lo que quedaba aún más en evidencia en momento como ese. Repentinamente se acercó a la salida, arrastrando a su esposo con ella.

-No tengo por qué seguir escuchando los maltratos y faltas de respeto de este bueno para nada. Brian, nos vamos.

La expresión en el rostro del sujeto cambió drásticamente, llenándose de incertidumbre. Su labio inferior temblaba. Sin siquiera decir una palabra, acató la orden de su esposa, saliendo tras ella. Malditos… malditos hijos de puta. Aunque fuera lo último que hiciera, me encargaría de ellos. El odio que me abordaba era tan intenso que me incitó a abandonar el jodido lugar. La adrenalina se extendió a lo largo de mi cuerpo, haciendo las veces de combustible para mis brazos y piernas. Gracias a eso pude avanzar a través del sobrio pasillo, ignorando los desesperados pedidos de las enfermeras. Al carajo todo. No iba a perder otro día más de vida en ese asqueroso lugar. Luego de un par de minutos detuve mi andar frente a una de las habitaciones. Sabía que Near se encontraba allí. Sin detenerme a pedir ningún tipo de autorización, me adentré en el pequeño cuarto, cerrando la puerta discretamente.

Lo primero que encontraron mis ojos fueron los múltiples aparatos a los que se encontraba conectado el indefenso cuerpo del muchacho, lo que consiguió que un horrible escalofrío me recorriera de pies a cabeza. Su cuello y muñecas estaban completamente vendados pero lo que más llamó mi atención fueron las múltiples marcas amarillo verdosas a lo largo de sus brazos. Había sido golpeado antes de mi llegada a la mansión, definitivamente. Verlo de esa manera fue demasiado doloroso. Me senté a su lado, observándolo con ojos brillantes. Repentinamente recordé una clase de psicología que había presenciado cuando aún me encontraba en la preparatoria. La frase _"Síndrome de Estocolmo"_ hizo eco dentro de mi cabeza. Mecánicamente extendí uno de mis brazos, tomando la mano de Near entre la mía. Sentir su calidez me tranquilizó de cierta manera.

-Near, yo…-resoplando-quisiera hablar sobre lo sucedido, pero…

Pero, ¿qué? Me sentía un completo idiota allí sentado, sin poder hacer más que hablar con alguien que seguramente no pudiera escucharme. Apreté los puños con fuerza, poniéndome de pie nuevamente. Lo mejor sería que desapareciera de ese asqueroso hospital. Mis ojos no volvieron a posarse sobre el inerte cuerpo de Near. Simplemente salí de allí.

Avancé rápidamente entre las filas de sillas ubicadas a ambos lados del pasillo, sintiendo las desoladas miradas de los allí presentes. El olor a formol había colapsado mi canal olfativo al punto de generarme unas intensas ganas de vomitar. Repentinamente, mi cuerpo chocó contra el amplio pecho de mi amigo. Si, se trataba de Matt. Su cabello rojizo se encontraba despeinado, lo que indicaba su grado de nerviosismo. Miles de veces había presenciado la manera en que lo desordenaba cuando no encontraba las respuestas que buscaba.

-Matt…

-Mello…-apartando su acuosa mirada de inmediato-Qué mierda haces de pie…

-Llévame a casa. En serio, Matt. No soporto este puto lugar. Voy a morir de la depresión. Llévame a casa.

-¿Te dieron el alta?

-¿Alta?-Sonriendo ladeadamente-¿Qué carajo es eso?

Matt me devolvió el gesto, dando media vuelta. Mientras lo seguía agradecí el hecho de marcharme de allí de una vez por todas aunque nuevamente tenía la inquietante sensación de que dejaba una parte de mí atrás…

(…)

_Mail Jeevas_

El camino a casa transcurrió en silencio. Mello parecía estar disfrutando de la agradable brisa que se colaba por la ventanilla del auto. Sus cabellos se mecían apaciblemente, tan dorados como siempre.

-Jamás te cortes la melena.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Jajajaja! ¡¿Por qué lo dices?!

-Olvídalo-Sonriendo-No dije nada.

El tiempo siguió avanzando hasta que finalmente estuvimos en el departamento. Quise tenderle una mano, pero como era de esperarse, se negó rotundamente.

Qué molestia. Mientras la noche caía sobre nosotros un incontenible deseo se despertó en mi interior. No creí que tener a Mello de nuevo, compartiendo el mismo espacio físico, me causaría algo así. No era la primera vez, por supuesto, pero con el paso de los años había ido asimilándolo al punto de borrar cualquier tipo de pensamiento de mi mente, y simplemente perderme tras la pantalla de mi PSP.

-Matt… ahora si voy a necesitar que me ayudes…

-¿Nh? Dime.

-Prepárame el baño. No puedo agacharme mucho qué digamos.

-O-Oh… claro.

Bueno, al menos no tendría que enjabonarlo o algo por el estilo. La simple mención de la idea consiguió que mi entrepierna comenzara a endurecerse. Resoplé con fastidio mientras regulaba la temperatura del agua. Tal vez lo mejor fuera salir a tomar un poco de aire mientras Mello se duchaba.

-Ya está.

-Genial…

-¡¿Q-Qué…?!

Súbitamente, sus manos tomaron mi rostro al tiempo que sonreía. Mis mejillas ardían. ¡¿Por qué me miraba de esa manera tan extraña?! Sus labios se separaron dejando entrever la punta de su lengua. Luego, perdí la cabeza.

Mi compañero, mi amigo, mi… Mello, estaba besándome apasionadamente. Sus manos sujetaban el cabello de mi nuca, atrayéndome aún más. Incapaz de contenerme, me uní a aquel contacto, acariciando la piel de su abdomen, por debajo de la camiseta. Necesitaba todo de él.

Uno, dos tres pasos hacia atrás y caímos sobre el mullido colchón de su cama. No lo dejaría escapar, de ninguna manera. Posicionándome encima de su cuerpo, me encargué de inmovilizar sus manos, comenzando a lamer su cuello con tortuosa lentitud. Sus gemidos eran música para mis oídos. Mis pantalones ceñían demasiado, por lo que terminé por quitármelos, haciendo lo mismo con cada una de las prendas de mi compañero.

La pasión seguía abordándonos, haciendo que perdiéramos la poca noción del tiempo y el espacio que nos quedaba….

-M-Maatt…

_Nuestros cuerpos completamente desnudos…_

-Me…Mello… Ow…

_El calor de su boca contra mi cuerpo…_

_-_Ah… Nh…

_La totalidad de mi erección en su interior._

El grito que escapó de su garganta fue desgarrador. Comencé a moverme despacio, posicionando una de sus piernas encima de mi hombro. No podía creerlo, realmente no podía…

-M…más, Matt… por… por favor…

El placer era tan intenso que me costaba mantener los ojos abiertos, sin embargo las palabras de Mello hicieron que volviera a la realidad. Él no estaba haciendo todo aquello por simple gusto. Lo conocía a la perfección. Había dolor en su rostro. La angustia descendía a lo largo de sus mejillas en forma de lágrimas. Quería olvidar… olvidar a Near.

Ambos alcanzamos el clímax al mismo tiempo, dejando todo hecho un verdadero desastre. Luego de eso, ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar. Encendí un cigarrillo, perdiéndome nuevamente en mis pensamientos. ¿Qué significaba aquella inquietud, ese espantoso vacío dentro de mi pecho? Por fin había saciado mis deseos con la persona que amaba y… arrugué las sábanas, con pesar. No se trataba de Near, tampoco tenía que ver con los motivos de Mello. Se relacionaba en su totalidad con mis sentimientos, la verdad de aquellas emociones. Ese asqueroso vacío sólo podía significar una cosa… obsesión, excitación, pero no amor. _Jamás, amor_. Mi cuerpo se había vaciado de la misma manera que una herida supura, eliminando todos los fluidos que impiden que sane. Así me sentía en ese momento, como la llaga que drena inevitablemente. Una lágrima descendió a lo largo de mi rostro al tiempo que mi amigo se ponía de pie, dispuesto finalmente a tomar su baño. El agua seguía corriendo, al igual que la vida.

-Perdóname, Matt…

-Perdóname-en un susurro-…Mello.

Nos habíamos utilizado mutuamente… _conscientemente._ El cuerpo desnudo de Mello desapareció tras la puerta. Con manos temblorosas tomé mi celular, marcando de inmediato.

-¿Matt?

Mi estómago dolío al escuchar esa grave voz del otro lado...

_-Acepto ese café que me ofreciste…Absolutamente…_


	7. Despertar

_Mihael Keehl_

La temperatura del agua que caía sobre mi dolorido cuerpo era insoportablemente alta. Sin embargo permanecí bajo la incesante lluvia, tosiendo ocasionalmente a causa de las densas nubes de vapor que se alzaban a mi alrededor. Mi cabeza era un jodido caos. ¿Realmente había tenido sexo con Matt? La respuesta era obvia. Estiré uno de mis brazos, tomando una toalla. Más allá de todo, recordaba con perfección la ausencia de su mirada. Esos ojos verdes no me observaban como solían hacerlo; estaban vacíos._  
_

Salí del baño en silencio, deteniéndome a mitad de camino. Sobre la cama de mi amigo encontré tendidos varios conjuntos. ¿Camisas? Matt nunca usaba camisas, salvo en ocasiones especiales. Su voz me tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Vas a seguir usando el baño?

-N-no.

-Gracias.

Rápidamente cazó unas cuantas prendas, llevándolas con él. Sonreí amargamente. Lógicamente, no volvería a vestirse delante de mí, como siempre había hecho. Tal vez siguiera su ejemplo. Tomé unos anchos pantalones negros de algodón, y eso fue todo. Mientras secaba mi cabello con una toalla caminé hacia la cocina, eligiendo una de las tantas cervezas apiladas en el refrigerador. Así que Mail Jeevas tendría una cita, quién lo hubiera dicho. Maldije para mis adentros mientras apretaba la lata con demasiada fuerza. ¿Acaso eso me molestaba? Pff, claro que no… ¿No? Apoyé mi espalda contra una de las paredes, deslizándome hasta llegar al suelo. Lo que realmente necesitaba saber era quién sería su acompañante. A pesar de todo, siempre me preocuparía por mi mejor amigo, al igual que cualquier otra persona lo haría. Se trataba de algo natural. Fin del asunto.

Perdí la noción del tiempo. Simplemente permanecí allí, adentrándome en mis pensamientos. Mis ojos fueron a parar a una de las ventanas. La luna llena era increíblemente brillante. Tanta blancura me recordó a…Me puse de pie inmediatamente, perdiendo el control en cuestión de segundos.

-¡YA BASTA CON ESO!-Arrojando la bebida contra el suelo-¡BASTA, IDIOTA! ¡NO PUEDES! ¡TÚ NO…!

Apoyé la cabeza contra los mosaicos, sollozando como el perdedor que era. Debía borrar a Nate River de mis pensamientos y principalmente, de mi vida entera. Lo único que rogaba por el bien de mi tranquilidad-y de mi psiquis- era que se recuperara de una vez por todas, que pudiera encontrar el camino adecuado. Si, eso era todo…

-Near…

Los apaciguados pasos de mi amigo hicieron eco por el lugar. Desee no haber reflexionado en voz alta.

-Deberías ir a verlo…

Tragué con dificultad, al tiempo que sentía como mis mejillas adquirían temperatura. Incapaz siquiera de voltear, permanecí con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-Hablo en serio, Mello… Ese imbécil no me simpatiza para nada, pero realmente tendrías que haber permanecido a su lado y…

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Mejor vete-incorporándose-No vaya a ser cosa que llegues tarde a tu cita.

-¿Cita? No iré a ninguna cita…

-Claro. Eso explica lo que vistes. Ahora dime que no vas a salir.

Hice una mueca mientras lo observaba. El tono verde grisáceo de la camisa contrastaba a la perfección con el tinte de su cabello, y ni hablar de su mirada. Aún en esa semi oscuridad el color de sus ojos era intenso.

-Nunca dije tal cosa. Simplemente aclaré que no se trata de una cita.

-Si, claro…

-¡¿Y si así fuera?!-perdiendo la paciencia-¡¿Vas a hacerme una escena de celos?!

-¡¿Eh!? ¡Claro que no!

-¡¿No?!-sonriendo irónicamente-No parece…

-¡¿Quién mierda te crees, idiota?! ¡No eres nadie como para…!

-Perfecto. Entonces, si no soy nadie…-pegándose a su rostro-déjame en paz.

Sin decir más, salió de la cocina, desapareciendo en cuestión de segundos. El portazo que se extendió por el aire dejó en evidencia su enfado. Debía tranquilizarme. Matt no tenía la culpa de nada. El reloj de la pared marcaba las once de la noche, tiempo más que perfecto para sumirme en la comodidad de mi cama. Necesitaba descansar…. eso era evidente.

(…)

_Mail Jeevas_

¡Maldito idiota! La ira me llevó a golpear el volante con furia, por lo que el vehículo viró amenazadoramente sobre el pavimento. Debía dejar la tensión de lado si quería llegar entero al lugar del encuentro. ¡¿Qué carajo pasaba con Mello?! Si no hubiese estado completamente seguro de que no sentía nada más que un profundo cariño por mí, la cabeza me hubiera explotado en mil pedazos. Agradecí el hecho de conocer ese tipo de detalles a la perfección. Con respecto a la cita… Fruncí los labios con desagrado al reconocer que mi amigo estaba en lo cierto. ¿Cómo podría llamársele a eso, entonces? Lo bueno era que simplemente nos encontraríamos en una cafetería y no en un restaurante de primera categoría, mucho menos en un hotel.

Mientras aguardaba frente a un semáforo, recordé nuestros días como compañeros de preparatoria. Siempre salía primero en los exámenes, a pesar de las pocas horas que le dedicaba a los libros. Las mujeres morían por él pero no parecía prestarle demasiada atención a las relaciones. Ahora, seis años más tarde, la vida volvía a ponerlo en mi camino. Ojalá fuera para bien.

Estacioné justo enfrente del local. Mis manos temblaron a la hora de empujar la puerta de acceso. Se trataba de un lugar bastante acogedor, con una enorme vitrina llena de manjares y múltiples mesas alrededor. La iluminación era bastante tenue, sin embargo todo permanecía lo suficientemente iluminado.

-Bien Matt… tú puedes… tranquilo, tranquilo… qué tan malo puede s…

Muy malo, definitivamente. Sentado en una de las mesas más apartadas encontré a la persona que buscaba. Lucía increíble con esa pulcra camisa blanca que dejaba ver la parte superior de su pecho. Su cabello negro se veía tal cual lo recordaba., completamente desordenado. Me costó bastante acercarme a él, debido al shock del momento.

-Matt…

Su grave y pausada voz llegó a mis oídos. Torpemente tomé asiento frente a él.

-Ho-hola…Perdón por la tardanza.

-No te preocupes. Tuve que tomar unas de esas tortas, fue inevitable. Espero que no te moleste.

-En absoluto.

El muchacho se llevó una gran fresa a la boca mientras su oscura mirada me recorría, lo que me hizo sentir bastante incómodo.

-Te ves bien.

-Gra-gracias. Tú también.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Emh…un café estaría bien.

-Ok.-poniéndose de pie-Lo único malo de esta cafetería es el autoservicio.

Mis ojos recorrieron su esbelta figura mientras se alejaba hacia el mostrador. Una tenue sonrisa curvó mis labios al descubrir que aún mantenía la misma costumbre de rascarse la cabeza constantemente. Aún de espaldas, mientras esperaba el pedido, estiró sus largas piernas, por lo que la tela de sus gastados jeans se tensó en zonas que inevitablemente fui incapaz de ignorar. Mierda…aquella situación me había tomado completamente por sorpresa. ¡¿Quién diría que todo mi cuerpo adquiriría temperatura debido a ese reencuentro?! Era sencillamente ridículo. Probablemente se debiera a mis incesantes ganas de olvidar lo ocurrido con Mello un par de horas atrás. Por eso creía sentir esa instantánea atracción por el muchacho. Si, seguramente así fuera. Alcé la mirada lentamente cuando una humeante taza de café apareció frente a mis ojos.

-Te traje un pedazo de torta, también. Se veía demasiado deliciosa. En caso de que no la comas, aquí estaré.

-No hay problema-sonriendo-Gracias.

-Y, dime…-revolviendo su segunda infusión-¿Estás viviendo con Mello?

-B-bueno…-titubeando-si. ¿A qué se debe la pregunta?

-Simple curiosidad, no te alteres. Tampoco sé nada de él. La última vez que lo vi fue hace tres años, durante un evento. ¿Sigues trabajando en esa empresa de seguridad privada?

-Si. Los dos.

-Tener un trabajo estable es algo bueno teniendo en cuenta la situación actual del país. A propósito, mencionaste que había tenido un accidente, ¿cómo se encuentra?

-Bien, afortunadamente.

-Me alegro.

Primer silencio incómodo de la noche. El único sonido que se alzaba entre nosotros era el de los cubiertos metálicos siendo utilizados. Su voz volvió a elevarse, acabando con esa leve tensión.

-No aceptaste mi invitación con facilidad.

-Mello estaba en el hospital.

-Si se debió sólo a eso, está bien.

-No estoy escapándome de ti, si eso es lo que piensas.

-De ninguna manera. Disculpa si fue eso lo que te hice creer.-tomando un poco de café-Estoy muy estresado últimamente. Las ganas de salir a tomar un poco de aire me suelen volver algo ansioso.

-¿Estás estudiando?

-No, ya me recibí. Actualmente estoy trabajando en un caso. Soy abogado.

-Suena bien.

-Lo es para mí, jajajaja. No fue nada fácil aprender a vivir solo.

-¿Solo? Bueno, a mi también me costó independizarme de mis padres, pero era eso o viajar a Italia.

-Lindo lugar, aunque no tanto como Inglaterra. Me gusta donde estoy.

Asentí, tomando un trozo de pastel. Repentinamente los oscuros ojos de mi interlocutor se tornaron acuosos.

-Sin embargo…

-Qué…

-Olvídalo. No quiero deprimirte con…

-Adelante.

Carraspeando un par de veces, se acomodó en su asiento, continuando con el relato.

-Mis padres fallecieron en un accidente de tráfico.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo sucedió?!

-Fue un año después de salir de la preparatoria, por eso no estabas enterado.

-Yo…-bajando la mirada-lo siento mucho.

-¿Lo sientes? Ni que hubieras sido el responsable. No te veo cortando los frenos del vehículo, sinceramente.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. ¡¿Realmente había sucedido tal cosa?!

-Ha… ¿hablas en serio?

-Lamentablemente, así es.

-Dios… y…emh…

-Jamás se encontró al culpable, porque evidentemente, hay uno. Las pericias indicaron que no se trató de ningún desperfecto mecánico, sino muy por el contrario, de un trabajo bien realizado y bastante planificado.

-Hijos de puta…

-Una tía iba con ellos en ese momento, lo que también la llevo a perder la vida.

-¿No tienes idea de quién…?

-Voy por más café-evitando su mirada-No tardo.

-¡Espera!

Su figura se detuvo a mitad de camino.

-Perdón por haber sido tan frío contigo todo este tiempo, Ryuuzaki…

-No te preocupes-sonriendo ampliamente-Encontraremos la manera de solucionarlo…

(...)

_Mihael Keehl_

"_Mello… Mello por favor, ayúdame… Mello…"_

Cientos de puertas a mi alrededor, absolutamente idénticas. ¿Cuál sería la indicada?

_"Mello… mi tiempo se acaba…ayúdame…"_

Al final del oscuro pasillo, un halo de luz se colaba por el hueco de la cerradura. Avancé rápidamente, girando la manija de la puerta.

_"Mello…llegas tarde"_

Los ojos de Near se volvieron hacia atrás, quedando completamente blancos, al tiempo que se apuñalaba a sí mismo una y otra vez, riendo macabramente.

(…)

-¡MIERDA!

Me incorporé de inmediato, respirando con dificultad. Hacía tiempo que no tenía pesadillas. Estiré uno de mis brazos, tomando el vaso con agua ubicado sobre la mesita de noche. Mientras lo vaciaba sentí la inquietante necesidad de volver al hospital. Jamás había sido una persona supersticiosa, pero TENÍA que ver a Near. El reloj digital marcaba las seis de la mañana. Sin pensarlo demasiado, comencé a vestirme. La cama de Matt aún seguía vacía. Maldito mentiroso. Con que no se trataba de una cita, claro…

Tomé un taxi en la puerta del departamento, llegando al hospital en cuestión de escasos minutos. El interior estaba prácticamente desierto, algo que agradecí. Ni siquiera la recepcionista ocupaba su puesto. Quizá fuese su descanso. Aprovechando la situación, cubrí mi rostro con la amplia capucha de mi abrigo, ingresando a la habitación en cuestión.

-Maldita sea, Near…-acercándose a la cama-por qué no has despertado…

Al igual que la vez anterior, tomé asiento junto a él, observándolo en silencio. La palidez de su piel era tan intensa, y la exquisitez de sus facciones tan irreal, que parecía una muñeca de porcelana, tendida delicadamente sobre su empaque. Incapaz de contener el impulso, tomé uno de sus platinados cabellos entre mis dedos, corroborando la sedosidad de los mismos. Todo en él era jodidamente perfecto, salvo su alma devastada. Introduje una de mis manos por debajo de su camisa, deslizándola a lo largo de su tórax. Esperaba toparme con una angustiante frialdad. En cambio, descubrí que la temperatura que desprendía su piel era bastante alta.

-Near…aquí estoy nuevamente. Te odio, maldito bastardo. Debes tener una especie de imán o algo, que me hace regresar una y otra vez. Debería alejarme de ti inmediatamente, sin embargo estoy sentado a tu lado.

Su pecho se elevaba apaciblemente. Al menos sus pulmones funcionaban a la perfección.

-Sabes, entiendo lo que hiciste. Debo confesar que casi me matas del susto, pero a pesar de todo creo comprenderte. Tener a esos hijos de puta que dicen ser tus padres rondando constantemente no debe ser tarea sencilla. Ni bien te recuperes deberías alejarte de ellos. No sé cuál será tu edad exactamente, pero algo me dice que no nos llevamos demasiados años.

Delicadamente tomé su mano, como esperando que el hiciera lo mismo con la mía, pero nada sucedió. A pesar de ello, la mantuve en el mismo lugar.

-Quiero… quiero confesarte un par de cosas que sólo Matt sabe. Esto es muy importante para mí-bajando la mirada, con remordimiento-y realmente necesito compartirlo contigo. Verás, a lo largo de mi vida yo no…cómo decirlo…no he actuado de la mejor manera. Puede que ahora me veas como una persona que trabaja protegiendo a los demás e incluso arriesgando la vida por ellos, pero todo tiene una razón de ser.

Pequeñas gotas de sudor frío comenzaron a agolparse sobre mi frente. Más allá de estar casi seguro de que el muchacho no podía escucharme, el hecho de largar todo aquello me ponía bastante nervioso.

-Cuando… cuando aún iba a la preparatoria me…rayos…yo…abusé de muchas muchachas.

Un silencio sepulcral se alzó a mi alrededor. Miré a ambos lados del cuarto con inseguridad, pero no encontré a nadie más allí. Únicamente se trataba del peso de mi maldita conciencia.

-No…-tragando con dificultad-no lo hacía únicamente por placer. Era una manera de vengarme de todas aquellas personas que me rechazaban e incluso pasados unos cuantos meses de la primera vez, simplemente lo hacía con el objetivo de causar mucho daño. Me arrepiento tanto, Near… tanto…-dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas-¡¿En qué cabeza cabe hacer algo semejante?! Es por eso que entiendo tu accionar y hasta agradezco que me hayas hecho todo lo que me hiciste. Merecía más, mucho más. Tendrías que haberme mutilado o algo por el estilo, tal vez cortado mi cabeza poco a poco o…

Mi corazón se aceleró increíblemente al sentir una leve presión sobre mi mano. Con suma lentitud cambié la dirección de mi mirada, encontrando el rostro de Near. Sus ojos estaban entreabiertos, pero una débil sonrisa curvaba sus labios. Su voz, apenas audible, llegó a mis oídos.

-No… no tienes que… martirizarte, Mello… todos cometemos errores… pero...-tosiendo un poco mientras presionaba la venda de su garganta-nunca… nunca es tarde para cambiar…

Mi visión se empañó por completo mientras caía de rodillas junto a la cama. Apreté mi rosario con fuerza, elevando una silenciosa plegaria llena de agradecimiento. Near tenía toda la razón. Más de una vez, las segundas oportunidades tardan en llegar, pero al fin y al cabo, terminan haciéndolo.

(…)


	8. Abandono

_Mihael Keehl_

Aún me costaba creer que Near hubiese despertado. Me sentía completamente agradecido por ello. Alcé mi rostro anegado en lágrimas descansándolo contra la cálida palma que el muchacho me ofrecía. Sin embargo, dicho contacto fue interrumpido inmediatamente ni bien la puerta se hubo abierto de par en par.

-¡¿Quién diablos te dio permiso para estar aquí, maldito bueno para nada?!

Una Dorothy bastante alterada entraba nuevamente en mi campo de visión. Permanecí en mi lugar, sin siquiera inmutarme por su presencia. Sus ojos observaron a su hijo adoptivo durante un largo rato, hasta que su voz volvió a elevarse.

-No deberías seguir visitándolo. Si continúas trayendo todas esas malditas desgracias que te persiguen, jamás despertará.

-¡¿Hmm?!

Rápidamente volteé hasta encontrarme con un Near completamente inmóvil. Acaso… ¿estaba fingiendo? Me incorporé rápidamente, captando la idea del muchacho.

-No estoy haciéndole ningún daño, Dorothy, eso es algo que ya debería saber.

-Desde el momento en que entraste en mi casa nos arruinaste la vida a todos, principalmente a mi pobre hijo. Él no merece nada de lo que le está pasando, y todo por tu culpa.

-¿Es consciente de que salvé la vida de Nate? Porque sinceramente me estoy cansando de recibir nada más que insultos infundados de su parte. No entiendo el motivo de su odio. Debería agradecerme, que es muy distinto.

El rostro de la mujer se contorsionó en una mueca de profundo desagrado. Era consciente de la molestia que estaba ocasionándole con mis palabras y eso me encantaba.

-Exijo que te alejes de él. Y hablo en serio.

-Como diga.

Sin siquiera detenerme a observar su reacción, avancé hacia la salida, desapareciendo rápidamente. El pasillo estaba iluminado muy tenuemente. Tal vez se debiera a la hora. Aprovechando la ausencia de personal por los alrededores, permanecí en mi lugar, agazapado cerca de la puerta. Aquella posición me permitía espiar el interior del cuarto a la perfección.

_-Por fin volvemos a estar solos, pequeño…_

Mis pupilas se contrajeron al escuchar dichas palabras, principalmente en ese tono tan ronco y lleno de evidente deseo. Con suma cautela me asomé un poco más, captando la escena con lujo de detalles. La lujuriosa mujer comenzaba recorrer con sus escalofriantes dedos el abdomen de Near por debajo de su pijama. Los pequeños vellos de mi nuca se erizaron, como si de un gato furioso se tratara. Esa maldita no tardaría en dar el siguiente paso. Conocía perfectamente a personas como ella. No lo permitiría.

-Si, claro doctor. Termino esta ronda y lleno el informe…

La aflautada voz de una de las enfermeras llamó mi atención. Rápidamente me incorporé, ocultándome en un pequeño cuarto lleno de uniformes y materiales varios. Aún así pude ver cómo la jovencita ingresaba en la habitación de Near. Luego, comenzó la discusión.

-Disculpe señora, no puede estar en este lugar.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Está prohibiéndome permanecer junto a mi niño?!

-No me malinterprete, es sólo que el horario de visitas es dentro de un par de horas. En este momento debemos asegurarnos de mantener la limpieza del lugar y administrar los medicamentos y demás a cada uno de los pacientes, sepa disculpar.

-¡No voy a irme!

-En ese caso, no me va a quedar otra opción más que comunicarme con la gente de seguridad.

-Espere…-resoplando sonoramente-está bien. Voy a hacerlo pero solamente por mi hijo, no crea que lo hago por otro motivo. Usted, el protocolo y todo lo que tenga que ver con este maldito hospital me importa muy poco.

Sus estrepitosos tacones avanzaron hacia la puerta, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de la salida.

-Ah… por cierto…-sonriendo con superioridad- dese por despedida. Buenas noches.

Salí de mi escondite a toda prisa, corroborando que aquella arpía realmente tuviera intenciones de alejarse de allí. Afortunadamente, así fue, por lo que aguardé en mi lugar durante unos cuantos segundos hasta que la enfermera hubo cerrado la puerta del cuarto, doblando por el pasillo. Una vez estuve seguro de que nadie más podría verme, ingresé cautelosamente a la habitación, sentándome sobre el suelo con el fin de resguardarme. La voz de Near estaba cargada de nerviosismo.

-¡Mello! ¡¿Qué…?!

-¡Shhh! Calla, o van a encontrarme.

-No…no deberías estar aquí.

-Pero lo estoy.

La sonrisa que le dirigí consiguió que se sonrojara intensamente.

-Por qué lo haces…

-Porque creo que aún nos quedan cosas pendientes.

-No… no sé qué…

-Yo sí lo sé, Nate River.

-Ok, estoy dispuesto a escuchar lo que tengas para decirme, entonces.

-Genial.

Su dedo índice de alzó, comenzando a ensortijar un mechón de su platinado cabello.

-Dime…

-Quizá no sea el momento propicio para hacerte este tipo de preguntas, pero necesito saber cómo…cómo sabías tantas cosas acerca de mí. El día que te conocí estabas rodeado de fotografías mías y…

-Mi obsesión hacia ti no es nueva, Mello…Lleva años enteros…

Tragué con dificultad al oír aquello. Hasta ese momento aún mantenía la esperanza de que solamente se hubiese tratado de una puesta en escena con el fin de intimidarme o algo por el estilo. Al parecer, estaba equivocado.

-Todo comenzó durante una cena familiar, cuando apareciste en televisión.

-¡¿En televisión?!

-Estabas custodiando a uno de los infelices esos amigos de Brian, tú y el pelirrojo.

-Si… ahora que lo mencionas… Y dices que me viste por televisión.

-Así es. No puedo describir con precisión qué fue lo que ocurrió conmigo, pero mi cabeza enloqueció como nunca antes. Pude haberlo frenado, sin embargo seguí alimentándolo, hasta que la situación se escapó de mis manos. Comencé a buscar información sobre todas las agencias de seguridad de la zona, encontrando una gran cantidad de nombres, pero nada de fotografías u otras pistas que me permitieran dar con tu paradero. Estaba a punto de dejarlo cuando el destino volvió a jugarme una mala pasada. Te tuve enfrente, en vivo y en directo. Pasé por tu lado varias veces, tratando de captar la mayor parte de tu esencia sin ser demasiado evidente. Fue durante otro evento.

-Vaya…-parpadeando varias veces-yo no… yo no sé qué decir.

-No hace falta que digas nada. Perdón por meterte en todo esto. Jamás creí que las cosas saldrían tan mal… estoy muy loco… yo…

-No, espera. Puedo aceptar que las cosas que me cuentas son un poco…descabelladas, si, pero tu no tienes nada que ver con mi trabajo. Si llegué a tu casa fue porque tus padres…bueno, _ellos_…-corrigiéndose ante la cara de desagrado de Near-requirieron de mis servicios. Puede que aún no te hayas enterado, pero estás en peligro.

Los profundos ojos del muchacho se alzaron, observándome en silencio por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que irracionalmente una fuerte carcajada se extendió por el aire, dejándome bastante confundido.

-Lo sé, Mello, claro que lo sé.

-Qué es lo gracioso, entonces…

-Quién crees que escribió y envío todas esas notas a Brian…

Su semblante volvió a adquirir seriedad.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio…

-Fui yo.

-Near…

-Preparé todo, absolutamente todo. Estaba al tanto de que ellos tendrían que hacer un viaje, por lo que comencé a enviar los escritos dos semanas antes de que partieran. Sabía que no podrían cancelar el vuelo, así que me encargue de que las últimas amenazas fueran bastante explícitas.

Incliné la cabeza al tiempo que recordaba las notas de las que el muchacho hablaba, las cuales se había encargado de enseñarme Brian durante nuestra primera reunión, antes de la contratación. Frases como _"Lo desmembraremos pieza por pieza" _o "_les enviaremos sus ojos en una caja_" venían a mi memoria. Me costaba creer que Near estuviera hablando en serio, pero sabía que así era.

-Por qué lo hiciste…

-Para que te contrataran, de lo contrario jamás te hubieras cruzado en mi camino.

-Cómo… ¿cómo conseguiste que me eligieran justo a mí habiendo tantas opciones posibles, incluso mucho mejores?

-También trabajé en ello. Sabía que lo primero que haría Dorothy sería llamar a las empresas más reconocidas, por lo que luego de arreglar varias entrevistas me encargaba de averiguar el historial de cada uno de esos tipos, dando siempre con una que otra mancha negra. Inmediatamente hacía un par de copias de los expedientes y las dejaba desparramadas por toda la casa, completamente seguro de que tarde o temprano mi "madre" las vería y por ende se encargaría de cancelar el encuentro. Siempre daba por hecho que todos los papeles y archivos venían por parte de Brian, por lo que ni siquiera debía preocuparme por ello. Mi último movimiento fue imprimir tus datos, agregando el nombre del empresario cuyo evento te encargaste de cubrir y donde te crucé personalmente. Al caer en la cuenta de ello, todo quedó resuelto. Si había funcionado para una persona tan cercana, funcionaría también para nosotros. Fin del asunto.

Saber que aquel muchacho se las había ingeniado de manera semejante para entrar en contacto conmigo provocó que un intenso escalofrío me recorriera. Jamás hubiese imaginado que alguien fuese capaz de llegar a tal punto hablando de mi persona, claro. Separé los labios varias veces, pero nada salió de ellos.

-No me odies por lo que hice, por favor…

-¡¿Qu…?! No te odio, Near.

Al volver mi rostro hacia él descubrí cristalinas lágrimas rodando a lo largo de sus sonrojadas mejillas. Aquella visión desató un sinfín de sentimientos en mi interior. Sin saber exactamente cómo actuar, me senté a su lado, sobre la cama, rodeándolo torpemente con mis brazos. Su cuerpo-más pequeño que el mío-comenzó a sacudirse de inmediato.

-Calma…-acariciando su cabello suavemente-no pasa nada.

-Mello…-arrugando la tela de mi abrigo-tengo tanto miedo…

-A qué le temes…-incorporándose un poco-Dime.

-No quiero volver a la mansión…nunca más.

Recién al oír esas palabras caí en la cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. La decisión del muchacho era totalmente lógica, aunque bastante delicada.

-Cuántos años tienes, Near…

-Diecinueve.

-Mmm… aún no cumples la mayoría de edad para casos como este. Eso nos compromete demasiado, más aún si eres adoptado.

-Entonces escaparé.

-No, debes mantener la calma. No puedes desaparecer así como así. Eso sólo complicaría las cosas.

-No volveré con ellos, Mello. Estoy harto de los maltratos, harto de que…-soltando más lágrimas-de que me toque. ¡Entró y lo hizo! ¡LO HIZO AÚN CREYENDO QUE ME ENCONTRABA INCONSCIENTE!

-Ok, ok…-mirando a su alrededor con nerviosismo-entiendo el punto pero baja la voz por favor. Encontraremos una solución, no te preocupes por ello.

-No sé qué hacer. ¡¿Hasta cuándo se supone que deba fingir?! No podré hacerlo por mucho más tiempo.

-Lo sé…

-Odio esta vida de mierda…desearía estar…

-Ni se te ocurra…

La expresión de su rostro cambió por completo al prestarme atención. Dejándome llevar por mis impulsos comencé a recostarme a su lado, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo. Lentamente fui acomodándome hasta quedar frente a él. La cama era pequeña y por ende también lo era la libertad de movimiento. Su respiración se agitó notablemente ni bien me tuvo tan cerca.

-Hay tantas cosas por las que vale la pena vivir, Near… Te lo dice alguien que pasó por situaciones muy difíciles y aún así siguió adelante. No te des por vencido…

-No lo haré. Quizá tengas razón. Existen muchas cosas por las que vale la pena seguir vivo y una de ellas_ eres tú._

Repentinamente, esos ojos oscuros se llenaron de luz, volviéndose acuosos una vez más. Mis labios hicieron presión contra los suyos, sin siquiera detenerme a pensarlo. Tan suaves… tan jodidamente cálidos. La boca de Near se separó lentamente, dándole paso a mi ávida lengua. La necesidad era tan evidente...

-Mierda, Near… mmm…

-Ah…mmm… Me… Mello…

El muchacho acababa de entrelazar una pierna por encima de mi cadera, profundizando aún más el contacto. Los débiles gemidos que dejaba escapar estaban enloqueciéndome. Sin embargo, la cordura regresó a mí al observar su lastimado cuerpo. Near no estaba en condiciones de agitarse demasiado. Hacía apenas horas que había recuperado la consciencia sin mencionar que las heridas que surcaban su piel eran bastante profundas. Antes de que la situación volviera a salirse de control, me puse de pie, revolviendo mi cabello con nerviosismo.

-Yo… lo siento.

-Está bien…ya va siendo hora de que te vayas. La enfermera no tardará en regresar.

Me era imposible percibir la expresión de su rostro, ya que su cabello cubría la mayor parte de él. Sin embargo el tono de su voz era perfectamente interpretable. Se trataba de una mezcla de dolor y frustración.

-Near, no lo tomes a mal… yo sólo…

-Vete… sólo vete…y no regreses.

-¡¿Eh?!

-Me haces mal, Mello. No sé por qué haces lo que haces, pero si realmente careces de un motivo medianamente aceptable, voy a pedirte que me dejes en paz. _Esto duele._

_-_Tú… tú crees que hago esto por lástima…

-¡¿Y no es así?!-enfrentándolo con enojo- Es lo que me das a entender, besándome repentinamente y tratando de desaparecer luego, como si te apiadaras de mí y después recordaras lo patético que soy o algo por el estilo.

-Escucha, Near… no creo que seas patético. Tampoco lo hice por lástima.

-¡¿Entonces?! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste, Mihael Keehl?! ¡Quiero oírlo!

-Lo hice porque me…

La puerta se abrió lentamente, al tiempo que la lámpara ubicada sobre nuestras cabezas se encendía. Apenas alcancé a esconderme bajo la cama.

-¡Oh! ¡Veo que has despertado! ¡Esto pondrá muy felices a tus padres, muchachito!

¡¿Qué carajo?! Near no había alcanzado a fingir, eso era seguro. La enfermera salió del cuarto rápidamente. De seguro llamaría a Brian y Dorothy para contarles las buenas nuevas. Con algo de dificultad debido al reducido espacio, salí de mi escondite, manteniéndome en cuclillas.

-¡¿Por qué mierda no cerraste los ojos, Near?!

-Me tomó por sorpresa.

-Joder… ¡¿Qué haremos ahora?!

-Por lo pronto, esperar…

-¡¿Vas a volver con ellos?!

-¡¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?!

-Muchas cosas, todas fuera de nuestro alcance.

-Ellos no tardarán en regresar, Mello. Debes marcharte.

-¡Pero…!

-¡Hazlo!

-Prométeme que vas a cuidarte.

-Lo prometo.

¡¿Eso era lo único que iba a decirle?! ¡¿"Prométeme que vas a cuidarte?! ¡Yo debía encargarme de ello! ¡De protegerlo, de evitar que esos malditos hijos de puta que decían ser sus padres volvieran a aprovecharse de él! En cambio, me alejaba a paso rápido, desapareciendo tras la puerta principal del hospital, huyendo como una rata sin siquiera detenerme a voltear. Al pasar zumbando junto a un tacho de basura sentí la necesidad de arrojar mi corazón en él, siendo consciente de que luego de todo lo sucedido… _no lo necesitaría nunca más…_

(…)


End file.
